The Light Sharigan and the Dark Rinnegan
by Relo
Summary: What if Naruto and Sasuke's roles really were switched? What if Naruto fell prey to darkness while Sasuke managed to remain in the light? What if Naruto becomes Madara's successor and not Nagato? Dark Theme, FemHaku, Rinnegan Naruto, Good E.M.S Sasuke. Akatsuki Pain Naruto. Possible Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is my third fic, It's pretty average on grammar, I will ****NOT ****be taking a break from my other story 'A New Path' so don't worry about that, I read another story similar to this one but it was discontinued so I wanted to make my own, as well as make a lot of changes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

******Naruto also becomes darker as they stories go on.**

**Chapter I**

"It doesn't have to be like this Naruto." Sasuke warns his former comrade as they stare each other down. It is the great Fourth Shinobi War and casualties have exceeded more than 40,000. The five great nations aligned themselves to fight the Akatsuki.

The battle to determine the Great War was going to be an infamous one, Uchiha Sasuke with his eternal Mangekyo Sharigan will be fighting the new leader of the Akatsuki, Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto became the leader of the Akatsuki after departing Konohagakure after a rescue mission, which oddly was Uchiha Sasuke himself.

The rescue mission was a success, Naruto defeated Sasuke and was told to bring him back to the village, however, something went wrong and Naruto decided not to return with Sasuke.

Now with everything going down, Naruto became a public enemy, and is now leading the war against his former comrades and loved ones. Sasuke swore to his friends he would bring Naruto back, and has no intention of killing him, although Naruto has grudges against all villages and planes to kill everyone here if they interfere with Eye of the Moon plan.

Naruto looks over to his Six paths of Pain, "Leave us," he redirects his attention back to Sasuke, "I will kill him, with my own hands."

His Six paths frowned but nodded, they dispersed and went into their own areas of battling.

"Let's go Sasuke!" Naruto says before charging at Sasuke, his Rinnegan shined in the night as it met Sasukes Sharigan.

**Pre-war **

Konohagakure, The self-proclaimed 'peace loving nation' yet ironically said to be the strongest nation out of the great five. However, peace is never obtained. There will always be people suffering while others laughing in pure joy. While many people are celebrating 'peace' others are living in their own despair. No matter what age anyone could learn to hate life and no matter what that person will gain allies.

Uzumaki Naruto was a young boy who had just gotten the life beaten out of him on his birthday. He thought he had the villagers this time; he was hiding in a pretty good spot, one that he has never hidden before, he was surprised when they found him and started beating him until the brink of death. But he did not cry, he stopped crying long ago, and he stopped caring about things long ago.

He has longed hated the villagers ever since he realized how bad he was being treated. He knew who he was, and why he was being treated the way he does. He has the Kyubi within him. They blame him for the attack on the village; they all assumed he was the Kyubi in a humanoid form, no one ever bothered to say that he was actually the Yondiames son.

That damn Yondiame sealed the beast within Naruto after it killed his parents. Naruto has cursed his grave ever since he heard the villagers yell this at him, for a young age a child can hate anything and if there was thing Naruto hated, it was the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto was walking casually like a normal person woudl when all of a sudden he heard another mob come running at him. He quickly ran the other way to avoid getting caught; he eventually was stopped by the huge wall that separated the village from the forest. He quickly snatched his paper bomb which he stole from the Sondaime Hokages office, he then attached it to the wall, it exploded leaving a small hole.

He crawled through the hole and started running, and he kept running, he did not stop for anything. He knew he had to come back, but that wasn't until later. Right now he just wanted to leave and pretend as if he was never coming back.

He eventually got exhausted and started walking to what sounded like a water fall. He approached the water fall and realized that this was the Valley of the End. His young 8 year old mind didn't understand too much on war and how the village was created, but he had read a lot of books from the Thirds office. He was either always in trouble or running away from mobs, so he hid there.

He then remembers what he had read, that Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama had formed an alliance. His eyes drifted towards Madara. '_I wonder what he was like…'_ Naruto thought. He didn't care much for Hashirama, the village praised him enough. He probably would've hated Naruto to for having the Kyubi sealed within him.

A few hours went by and he was about to leave until a shadow by a tree caught his attention. Naruto approached the shadow wonder what it was. He got there and saw nothing; with that he shrugged it off and kept walking. As soon as he turned around he saw a man who reminded him of a Shinigami.

Naruto was speechless; a pale old man with long white hair and menacing red eyes was looking down at him. Naruto just started eyes wide opened. He then realized the figure next to the man, It was the statue of Uchiha Madara.

"Um, hello…are you here to beat me up?" Naruto asked without a hint of fear. He has matured so much, it's as if he never really had a child hood.

"…No…do you get beat up because you have the Kyubi?" the man asked him.

"Yea that damn Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyubi inside me when my parents died!" Naruto sad angrily clenching his fists.

"Do you believe that is fair? Do you hate him because of that?" The man asked.

It took a while for Naruto to think of what to say.

"No I don't believe that is fair, why was it sealed within me a child? Why couldn't it of been a shinobi? They could've become a hero, but no it was sealed within me so I was believed to be the Kyubi in a child's form itself. And yes I hate that Minato with a passion" Naruto ended in a dark menacing tone.

"What is your name child?" asked red eyed man.

"Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" Naruto asked full of curiosity. He may have not had all the characteristics of an 8 year old child but he still had something's, like always wanting to know everything.

'_Uzumaki? Lucky me, the red haired one died before I could reach him'_ Madara thought.

"My name is Uchiha Madara." he answered with pride written all over his face.

Narutos eyes widened but then resumed to their normal passive look. As a child he assumed to believe anything, monsters, ghosts, and the scariest of them all, Uchiha Madara.

"Nice to meet you, Madara." Naruto said holding his hand out. Madara just simply had a confused look on his face. It has been decades since someone has said the words 'Nice to meet you, Uchiha Madara'.

"Naruto, do you hate this world? Do you wish you had a happy Kyubi-free life?" Madara asked.

It took a while for Naruto to answer, he knew whatever he was going to do was bad but then thought about how much the village would rather have him dead than doing bad things. His pain had lead him to hate the worlds, hate the village and most of all hate himself for being born.

"Yes…yes…no matter what happens yes to both of those questions." Madara smirked. He then pulled out two glasses with eyes in them.

"Naruto you can have that life...you enjoy the life you never got to have because of that Minato. You and I can rule the world." Madara said. Naruto eyes flashed of excitement. To rule the world…would be to get back at all the people who blamed him for Minato's death.

"How?" Naruto asked now having his full attention on Madara.

Madara then showed him the eyes. Naruto had a confused expression

"With these…These are my original eyes Naruto, I plan to give them to you. Once you have them one day you will awaken a certain power and with that power you will need no one, not even the Kyubi." Madara explained.

Naruto nodded. He didn't care what he had to do, if he could rule the world he didn't care for a thing.

"Naruto, I'm going to put you to sleep as this will be painful if you awake." Madara said. Naruto nodded and was placed under a genjutsu.

**Hours later**

Naruto has finally awoken. He realized that his eyes feel the same. He looks around and sees Madara.

"I feel the same," Naruto stated.

"Believe me…simply live life Naruto and your time will come. Those eyes of yours will awaken, just by living your current life something that will give you more hate than ever, it will cause you to awaken.

"Naruto I am dying and I believe I have chosen a perfect successor." Madara said smiling. While Naruto was frowning that someone who has been nothing but kind to him is dying.

Naruto didn't say anything or do anything, he just had a frown on his face.

"Do not be sad Naruto, One day you will see me again except in a better body." He said smiling, basically assuring Naruto they will cross again. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Now before I go off I wish to tell you some things and to give you this." He said giving him a book with no cover or title.

"It's a book about the history of the world. How the world was created. Tell me do you know who Rikodu Sennin is?" Madara asked.

"They would say he was a fantasy in the orphanage."

"Well let me to tell you that he is real, and the power you will awaken is the same powers he had." Madara said smirking. Narutos eyes widened _'Power of a god?!' _he thought.

Madara took the expression on his face as an understanding.

"The book also explains our plans in detail. Do not ever let someone get their hands on this book, Care for it as you care for your own soul." Madara said seriously. Naruto nodded.

"Now you are not the only one who I have asked to join me in my goals. There is another, you will meet him someday and you two will work together to accomplish my goals. He has the ambitions as you do, to rule the world and have a life without Minato or the Kyubi." Madara said.

Naruto was actually happy, he is going to have someone on his side, and perhaps he can call him a friend.

"That is it Naruto, do you have any questions?" Madara asked him.

"Will I meet this person once I awaken my power?" asked Naruto.

"Call it your Rinnegan, and yes he will come when your time has come." Madara said smirking. Just the name Rinnegan gets him excited.

"There will be lies and more betrayals from that pesky village you live in, It's best if I don't say them, once you learn from the people that created them it is your choice what to do" Madara stated emotionlessly.

"It is time for me to go Naruto…" Madara said seriously.

Naruto didn't cry, he was happy, he was going to make him and Madaras goals come true.

"Ok…Madara." Naruto said emotionlessly like him. He wants to be like him, not afraid of anything to fight anyone without a care in the world.

Madara smirked and turned around to walk away.

"When the time comes Naruto you will bring me back from the dead but for right now I will go." Madara said walking away.

'_Bring the dead back to life?!'_ Naruto thought. But he knew what Madara meant, Once he reads this book he will understand everything.

He turns back to the village and a smirk comes on his face.

'_One day Konoha…I will become your leader…and I will put you all in the hell you put me through.'_ Naruto said in his mind, determined.

**From a Distance**

"So that's him huh?" asked a man wearing a black and red cloak. He had a mask on and a Sharigan in his right eye.

"Yes **that's the one Madara gave his eyes to." **said a man-plant that looks like a Venus fly trap. He had to half's a white and a black.

"What about the Kyubi?" asked the masked man known as Tobi.

"Uzumaki Shinobi can survive bijuu extraction." said the man known as Zetsu.

"Oh so he's an Uzumaki, Yes I know quite well that they can survive extraction" replied Tobi.

"**For now we just have to wait, until life decides to make it even more miserable for him." **replied Black Zetsu.

**Time skip 5 years later**

Today was the day that people in the Ninja academy were being select for teams. Teams consisted of three genin and one Joinin. Naruto wasn't all too happy, he could care less about being in a team with useless allies.

Over the years Naruto has read the book Madara gave him many times. He discovered what it really meant to have a bijuu and what happens when they all come together. Naruto assumed life for the other Jinchiurki was just as bad as his. He notices that Uzumaki ninja are the only type of shinobi to survive a bijuu extraction. He was surprised to read that the whole reason Madara gave him his eyes was because the Uzumaki clan, was blood related to the Senju clan.

Hence when you combine both those powers you get the Rinnegan. Naruto was excited, the only friend he had seem to have made was a boy named Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke like him has no family, no parents, nothing. Although there circumstances are different, Sasuke once had it all but then lost it which could be said to be worse than ever having it at all. They had there differences, as well as things that connected them.

The two may have not really been the most social friends, together they would talk about things they hated and disliked. They both had the similarity on the quest for power to settle things in the future. Naruto could understand why Sasuke would want to kill his brother, but Sasuke was always confused, Naruto never talked about his own goals but he knew how much Naruto hated the village.

Naruto had told him he wanted to become strong and that one day he will rival the power of the five kages, which shocked Sasuke. He never told him his true intentions but perhaps those two will come together and join forces in the future.

Naruto suddenly had started to become colder, never really saying anything to anyone. He believes his pain has followed him to his current situation and is the prime reason what keeps him alive. All the pain that the villagers did everything that has ever happened, that ironically is keeping him motivated, it is keeping him alive.

Naruto has been training everyday ever since he was able to throw a shuriken. The book also taught him how to perform ninjutsus and better ways to fight using Taijutsu. Overall Naruto currently was a high ranking chunin. But no one knew of that.

"Alright and now for Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said Narutos name with distaste. Irukas parents had been killed in the night of the Kyubi attack as well so he had always had something against the blonde haired boy. He wanted to fail him but couldn't due to his impressive skills in the academy.

"Yaaaaay! Sasuke-kun were in a team together isn't that great!" Sakura yelled cheerfully. Sasuke annoyed by Sakura yet again, decided to simply ignore her and hopefully she will go away. He was happy however when he heard that Naruto will be in his team and not someone well such as Rock Lee.

As everyone else left with their Sensei's while Team 7 simply waited. Sakura kept staring at Naruto with confusion in her eyes. To most people he was creepy, always quiet never speaking unless spoken to, even in that he would sometimes ignore people.

Sakuras parents have always told her to stay away from him, which she did without complaint. She did not like him, she didn't like the fact that when Sasuke ever spoke to anyone willingly, it would be Naruto. And even that was rare.

After an about an hour of waiting there jonin, Hatake Kakashi finally arrived to greet them. "Meet up on the roof in 10 minutes." he ordered. Everyone nodded and quickly split their own ways.

During this intermission Sakura kept trying to follow Sasuke, after having his tolerance levels broken he yelled at her. Sakura felt sad by his insult towards her, and walked away with her heard down. She passed Naruto who only gave her an impassive gaze, no one could see his invisible smirk, and it was nice to see other people suffer in Naruto's eyes.

"Now then let's introduce ourselves, I'll go first." The supposed one-eyed jonin said.

"My name Hatake Kakashi, I like dogs, my hobbies are none of your business and my dreams aren't either." he said. He then pointed to Sakura "Next" he ordered.

"My name is Haruna Sakura, I like…"she glanced at Sasuke and blushed, "My hobbies are…" she glanced at Sasuke still blushing, "And my dreams are…" taking one last final glance at Sasuke before looking down. Kakashi then looked at the boy next to Sakura, being Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke I don't like many things and my hobbies are avoiding people like her", "My dream is to kill a certain man and restore my clan." he said in a deep low deadly tone.

Kakashi then looked at Naruto and smiled. Although no one saw it or knew it, he was the Yondaimes son, who was Kakashi's Sensei. He knew his predecessor would've wanted Kakashi to be his sensei, and to make sure nothing bad happens to him.

"My name is Uzuamki Naruto". Was all he said, no hobbies no dreams, no nothing. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but frowned under his mask, he knew what the villagers had done, but he did nothing about it.

"Alright, well let's meet by the training grounds in a few days for a training exercise. If you fail it, you will all go back to the academy." he ended with a serious tone which startled Sakura. Naruto did not mind, if that had happened he would simply leave the village, Sasuke had determined eyes he needed to get this training, it was essential in his life.

**A few days later**

A few days had passed, and the genin were waiting at the training grounds for their Sensei. He tried to fool them by saying 'not to eat' as it would make them sick during training. While this only fooled Sakura, the other two were not impressed, they also didn't fall for his 'be here early' crap.

"So what is this training exercise?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"You will simply take these bells from me." Kakashi said holding out two bells, Sasuke had a confused look while getting glares from Naruto and Sakura.

"Sounds easy enough." said Sakura cockily.

Everyone in unison other than Sakura could agree that it will be the hardest for her. Naruto and Sasuke both knew the two bells were meant for them and not Sakura. They knew that together they cannot fail such a simple task.

"Alright begin!" Kakashi yelled. They all dispersed into the leaves of the trees, refrained from sight. Since Naruto did not feel like explaining such a simple task he waited for Sasuke to go in, then he would follow up.

Naruto had hoped for Sakura to have the brains to go in when they did. Which she didn't. Sasuke actually having brains finally decided to jump in, Naruto complimented him in his mind for having such a useful organ.

Sasuke jumped at Kakashi probing for a surprise attack which didn't even faze the high class Jounin. What really surprised Kakashi was the Naruto that had just came from the fountain behind him. He didn't even see Naruto go near the water so how did he manage to get in there?

Naruto began attacking Kakashi simultaneously as Sasuke did. After Sasuke would punch Naruto would kick. Their teamwork was astonishing. Kakashi knew immediately that both of them weren't average low genin class.

Naruto immediately stepped back from Kakashi and landed next to Sasuke. Sasuke then did hand seals, followed by Naruto.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) Sasuke said before a ball of fire charged out of his mouth but that's not all, Naruto has boosted his fire using his own justsu.

Fūton: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage) Naruto said before a torrent of wind collided with the fire ball merging both attacks into one.

Kakashi was beyond impressed. To use both such high level techniques, but they were naïve, Kakashi may have not expected this but he expected something. He hid underground and waited for their jutsus to be over with.

As soon as they were done Naruto expected the Jonin to be below him. His guess was correct when he quickly snatched the hand that was aiming for his leg. Naruto threw Kakashi out of the ground and began fighting him.

Sasuke came behind Kakashi and began to attack him as well. This time Sakura came surprising everyone and started clashing at Kakashi as well. Kakashi knew he couldn't take all of them like this especially with Naruto going out on him as well.

As if speaking telepathically Sasuke grabbed Sakura and jumped away catching Kakashi off guard, he then noticed Naruto making hand seals.

Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) Naruto said before a large amount of wind kept Kakashi in place unable to move due to the force. At this moment Sasuke came out from the ground and grabbed the bells, knocking Kakashi over.

Kakashi who was not expecting that finally gave up. He congratulated all of them for passing his test.

"Looks like we'll be working well together." Kakashi said giving thumbs up.

**A few months later on a mission to Land of**** W****aves**

The past months have been horrendous for Naruto and Sasuke. They weren't even doing so called 'mission's anymore, they were simply doing chores for people who had money. This angered Naruto a lot, he could spend his time plotting something or training. Sasuke didn't seem to mind although would rather train than do pesky house chores.. Sakura enjoyed every bit of it as she could just simply stare at Sasuke all day without a care the world.

But now they were all together on a mission to protect some old guy. This was the first time they actually left the village to go somewhere. A couple of missing-nin from Kirigakure came as soon as they left but were easily defeated by Naruto and Sasuke. Their relationship has gotten closer, closer to the point where Naruto would tell Sasuke that he hates the village, and that Sasuke does not care for the village just restoring his clan.

Currently they are facing two people known as Zabuza, the demon of the mist and his partner Haku a girl who is the last known person with the Ice type Kekkai Genkai. Sasuke was pinned down on the bridge after receiving multiple stabs and cuts from Hakus Ice Mirrors.

Naruto was simply watching Sasuke get destroyed, Naruto finally left guarding the old man and began to help Sasuke. Naruto was about to be hit with a large amount of senbon but then released another wind jutsu.

Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto (Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon) Naruto said as a tornado of wind circled around him blocking the senbon. The wind then shattered the mirrors causing Haku to panic. Naruto was about to strike Haku with a Kunai but was surprised when she disappeared.

Naruto then noticed the fog clearing, and saw Haku in front of Zabuza with Kakashi hand sticking out of her body.

'_Damn…'_ Naruto and Kakashi thought.

After that Kakashi and Zabuza kept clashing at each other. It was obvious Zabuza was in a state of sadness due to Hakus death. Perhaps he wanted to die as well, but didn't show it.

After a few more moments a mob of mercenaries came and began to support Zabuza by attacking Sasuke. Sasuke just used a fireball and they were all dead.

Kakashi finally defeated Zabuza, which took forever. Naruto would've easily taken him down.

As they were leaving there burial site he turned around. '_I liked them…' _Naruto thought. Perhaps there paths would come across again, even if they were dead.

**A few months later**

The chunin exams have come. Everyone is excited excluding Naruto, but including Sasuke. Naruto has become even stronger since the land of the waves mission. He still has been getting annoyed by that damn Hyuuga girl. One time he was about to slap her for wasting his time for so long and not saying anything, but then it would cause a riot throughout the village as well as the Hyuuga clan trying to assassinate the young blonde.

The three genin are currently strolling through the Forest of Death without worry, they knew what their goals where and had a lot of time to complete them. They need to find someone who has the heaven scroll and take it. Their luck came when they found a weird guy from the hidden Grass Village. The man was named Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had a weird thing for shoving down his throat then bringing them out of throat. He disgusted Team 7, but was strong. Naruto new immediately he's not a simple Genin from another village, no he's like Naruto, highly skilled and have no real reason to be in the chunin exams.

Orochimaru was easily over powering all of them including Naruto, the young boy swears one day he will kill this man. Even if Naruto was a skilled for his age and new numerous amounts of jutsu he was still not awoken. Once he was awake everyone would fear him.

After they were defeated Sakura watched in horror as Orochimaru took a massive snake bite into Sasuke's flesh, Naruto was a bit odd as well but then realized what he had done when a mark began forming on the spot where Orochimaru had bitten.

Two days after that they were all resting when ninja from Otogakure came and wanted to fight Sasuke for some reason. Naruto could've easily taken them but notice the marking Orochimaru gave him grew influencing his body with power. The three sound ninja were defeated and fled in fear, one of them had his arm broken which was pretty hilarious to Naruto.

They got there scrolls from the sound ninja and began to head for the center tower where they were done for now.

**1 Month later**

A month has passed since the first trial of exams had occurred. Naruto and Sasuke both won there's. Right now Naruto was fighting Neji and later Sasuke would fight Gaara of the Sand. Naruto has a relation with Gaara which he knows about. But Naruto knows in the future he will need Gaara dead and have the bijuu inside of him.

Naruto was dodging Nejis pointed finger technique which is what Naruto called it. He was annoyed it had the ability to seal a person chakra valve making it impossible to due to ninjutsu.

All Naruto had to do was attack him from a distance and hope he doesn't get back up. Wind has been useless as Nejis defense sphere stopped the wind from cycling and added it to his shield, basically making it stronger.

Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Raging Waves) Naruto said as a flow of water flew out his mouth sending Neji to the wall. Neji was stuck he couldn't stand in order to form his shield; he had to take the water head on and no way of getting rid of it. Eventually Neji got exhausted from resisting the waves and was defeated.

After a few more fights Sasuke emerged victorious from his battle against Gaara. At the same time the village was attacked by Orochimaru. Gaara was escaping, and Naruto couldn't have that.

Naruto began chasing Gaara outside the village, he need the bijuu hopefully that man who Madara talked about would come to take Gaara. He did not go alone an Anbu came with him and he can also sense Sasuke far behind him. Kankuro, Gaaras brother decided to fight Naruto and the Anbu member to stall time so Gaara could get out.

The Anbu told Naruto to go on ahead and he would 'take care' of Kankuro. Naruto went on ahead he kept shooting water and wind jutsu as Temari and Gaara which seemed to work when he noticed they stopped ahead.

He then saw Gaara hit Temari, causing her to fly back in the trees. Gaara arms began transforming, it grew and his hands became claws. His eyes changed to brown from there ordinary Sky blue.

Gaara began charging at Naruto with his immense strength, crushing trees as if they were mere sticks. Naruto then released more wind type jutsu to try and cut off Gaaras transformed right arm.

Naruto getting annoyed by his frantic screaming and reckless charging began to turn the battle around.

After a while of beating Gaara with his Wind jutsu and Water, Gaara caught Naruto off guard. At point blank he threw many high speed sand spears at Naruto, with no time to dodge he took all of them and fell to the ground.

Gaara was about to finish Naruto off until the Anbu came taking the hit and knocking Gaara away. Naruto looked at the Anbu one last time before charging Gaara, he had no care for the Anbu, and in fact he was surprised he helped him.

People had still wanted Naruto to die. They would try and beat him up on October 10th, Narutos birthday. So he wondered why did the Anbu save him.

"Why did you save me? I am the demon of the Leaf, I have the Kyuubi within me." Naruto asked emotionlessly. He had known he was blamed for the destruction of the village after some random villagers blurted out.

"No…you are no the demon of the leaf…you're the son…of the Yondaime Hokage…I promised him… you would never die...that you would live...happily, but I failed, I'm sorry." The Anbu said weakly before finally resting. Narutos eyes widen open with rage.

'_He…he…was my father!?' _

'_He sealed this monster within me and expected me to be his son!?'_

Pain, more pain came from Naruto. Hate, sadness, and the most pain. His own father sealed the Kyuubi within him, why? Did he hate Naruto? Who would do such a horrid thing? Did he think Naruto would pull through everything that he went through? Did the Yondaime expect him to have such a happy life?

His mind filled with so much hate and rage that his terrible past is because of the Yondaime Hokage. He used to look up to him when he was young, always wanting to be him, admired and not hated.

Gaara charged at Naruto before Naruto yelled at out of rage.

The result of Narutos range created a massive explosion around them, Gaara flying back hitting the ground and passing out instantly. Naruto realizing what had just happened began to feel weird.

Naruto stared at the immense crater that had formed after his tantrum and realized a few things, for ones he senses Sasuke was right behind him and secondly, people were coming towards the massive explosion.

Sasuke eyes widened, Naruto just destroyed the entire area around him, the entire landscape has been modified, he then notices something about Naruto…His eyes were no longer blue. His eyes were purple,with a black dot in the center.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked shocked.

Naruto then hit it, He awoken his Rinnegan. Under his neutral expression was a smile, he was finally able to take control of the world.

"Sasuke,I can only say this once…I am leaving the village, I hate it here, I hate the people here, I seek strength and that's where I'm headed. You're my only friend Sasuke, and that is because you have experienced the same pain as me. Seek strength Sasuke, accomplish your goals, restore your clan…and perhaps one day me and you will come together again, as comrades." Naruto said smiling at his only real friend.

"Good bye Sasuke…Don't tell anyone I left, tell them you came here without me seeing me." Naruto said with authority. Sasuke Nodded.

"I want to fight you one day, Naruto, good luck." Sasuke said smiling. He was said to see his friend go, but at the same time he was excited, he had planned to leave the village and seek strength as well.

Naruto nodded and quickly ran away.

**1 week later**

It has been a week since Naruto departed from Konoha. He has spent most of his time training by the Valley of the End. So far he has been able to do a few techniques that the Rinnegan has to offer.

Currently he was working on Shinra Tensei as it is probably the most convenient and useful technique he will use against people.

The Rinnegan was spectacular in Narutos eyes; He can use some jutsus like Shina Tensei without even making hand seals or do anything really.

Before he moved on towards his plan for the bijuu he was approached by the man Madara said he would meet when he awoken his Rinnegan.

**Flash back**

"Finally made it here." Naruto said aloud. It has been a long time since he last was at the valley of the end.

However he was not alone, he could use his sensory powers and noticed someone wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, and he also had an orange mask. The man was looking directly at Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm the one, who our common friend had told you about. I see you actually have it." The man said amazed.

"What is your name?" asked Naruto. He was glad to find someone with the same goals as him, he was going to be very cooperative.

"Call me Tobi, but in the future people will address me as Uchiha Madara." Tobi said in a serious tone. Naruto knew about this, how his voice sounded exactly the same as Madaras. He also knew that he would be the one to cause fear to any Great Nations who were hiding there bijuu in a secret place.

"Well I'm sure you know who I am, but for now let's discuss matters. I ran away from Konoha, only one person knows I actually ran away, but I'm sure he won't say anything."

"Good, you may want to change your appearance as well." Tobi handed him a black cloak which looks like an Akatsuki one except there's no red clouds, so just a black cloak.

"Yea, I have been meaning to change my hair color as well, people will recognize the color it is right now." Naruto responded.

"To what?" asked Tobi

"Orange," Naruto answered. He probably had gotten the interest for orange while being with the Kyuubi, he used to wear an orange jacket but discarded it because of how ridiculous it looked.

"So when do we begin?"

"In two years, for now you will train to master your powers, then it will be time." Tobi replied.

"Is it just me and you?" Naruto asked.

"I am the leader of an organization known as the Akatsuki, currently we have 9 members, including yourself." Tobi answered, "Also, one of our members recently betrayed us, so until we find his corpse and his ring, you are not technically a official member.

"Do you have a proper place to train? This place isn't that far away from the village."

"Yes, I will take you there." Tobi answered.

The two set off to being Narutos training He still has the book Madara gave him which explains all the jutsu Madara knew when he was alive.

~**2 Years later (A.N. I know I totally rushed the beginning but the whole point was to be building up events that lead to the current time)**

It has been two years since Naruto has joined the Akatsuki. He may not be an official member since he does not have a ring or a cloak, but he has worked with all of its members on various missions and training.

Naruto has successfully completed his training, but there was always something to learn when dealing with the Rinnegan, he is able to use the six paths as well as the outer path.

"So where you headed?" asked his friend Deidara.

"Land of Waves,"

"Want me to take you?" Deidara offered.

"No thanks, I've been here for the last two years, I'm also looking for some certain people to target." Naruto responded.

Naruto waved Deidara goodbye, He had already talked to Tobi.

**Flashback**

"So what do you plan to do?" asked Tobi

"I plan to find at least six useful paths so I can be in multiple places at once, it would be convienant. I also need a place for them, Amegakure most likely." Naruto answered simply.

"Where you headed?" Tobi asked being annoying with questions.

"Land of Waves," Naruto answered.

"Zabuza and Haku?" He asked.

"Yes." Naruto responded.

"We only have six member including you and me, when you come back I have more potential members for the Akatsuki. Also, If you see _him_, I'm sure you know what to do." Tobi stated.

"Of course, don't take me for a fool." Naruto said annoyed by his comrade order.

"What alias will you be using? It would be troublesome if they found out Uzumaki Naruto is wondering around the world." asked Tobi.

"Pain." was what Naruto decided. It has been like his name, always there since the beginning, because when Naruto had no one, or nothing, he always had Pain.

**End Flashback**

Naruto was currently leaving Takigakure, and began headed towards the Land of Waves. His hair now orange and his purple eyes, he looked like a pretty unique figure to anyone walking by, his attire didn't change much, since he was going to be roaming he decided not to take an Akatsuki cloak and rather use a simple black one. Plus he wasn't technically an Akatsuki member as he does not have a ring, there is one for him but it is wielded by a devious snake.

Over the last two years many thing have changed. Naruto learned from Zetsu that Sasuke had joined Orochimaru in seeking his own strength, which kept Naruto from going over there and killing Orochimaru.

But now time is up, If Naruto catches Orochimaru on his away or on his way back, he is dead. Naruto had wanted to have Haku and Zabuza join him for a while, ever since he left the land of waves he looked back hoping to go there again.

Naruto had learned how to give people parts of his paths, so they can have access to Narutos power, as well as being part of him, so he can continuously revive them in battle as long as Naruto is alive.

Naruto roamed from country to country occasionally fighting bandits who were trying to rob him in the forests. He held no expression towards anything so far.

He purposely took the long way around Konoha, mainly avoid anyone seeing him. The only person he wouldn't mind seeing is probably Kakashi, if he could even recognize him, Naruto sometimes wonder what they had been doing ever since Naruto went missing. Naruto had also hoped not to run into Jiraiya, the old frog had always kept tempting Naruto to join him and training adventure before he departed from Konoha. Naruto also knows he has his own spy network and has been trying to locate Naruto, somehow he isn't able to accept the fact that he is dead.

He knows Jiraiya has been trying to search for him, using his spy network but found nothing. Naruto had some weird feeling Jiraiya knew he wasn't dead but couldn't really prove it. Right now if Jiraiya came and tried to take Naruto back to Konoha, he would kill him without hesitation and maybe make him into one of his paths.

Over the years Naruto has gotten even colder, he only considers his comrades people he shouldn't kill. Other Shinobi weak or stronger die if they ever get in his way, or if he wants to fight them. Naruto comes to a hault when Shinobi from Kusagakure approach him.

"Stop right there, trespasser." A man wearing an Anbu mask with light green Anbu attire. He looked the captain of their 20 man groups.

"What is it?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"You are trespassing in Kusagakure territory, explain your reasoning." demanded the man.

"I'm going to the Land of waves." Naruto said in his deep cold voice, succeeding in intimidating the Anbu members.

"Then why not go through Konohagakure?" asked the man.

"I have my reasons and I'm not going to share them." Naruto said sternly.

"Then we have no choice but to apprehend you." the man said. All of a sudden his Anbu comrades got scattered surrounding Naruto.

The Anbu all began to charge at Naruto at great speed, they all had their own spot to fill so Naruto could not escape the incoming close. However, Narutos plan was not to escape there enclosing.

"Shinra Tensei," Naruto uttered. For a second time stopped, and then followed by a massive shock wave that blue everyone and everything around Naruto away from him.

The Anbu flew back, some dying on impact

"What the hell!?"

"He pushed us away?"

"Impossible!"

Naruto didn't say anything, he did not need to say anything to such weak people. He simply walked over to the Anbu who were on the floor crawling and said the same thing.

"Fūton: Kami Oroshi (Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountain)" Naruto uttered before sending the wind vortex at the Kusagakure Anbu. It painlessly shredded them apart to the brink of nothing, they all faced down, defeated.

After many hours of walking, exploring and fighting other ninja he finally made it to the neutral Land of Waves. He remembers everything as if he was just here a few days ago. He even remembers where they were buried.

The two Zabuza and Haku were so interesting to Naruto because they were rogue partners, Naruto didn't know why but having such a close comrade against the world thrilled him, hopefully he will find his comrade.

He approached their graves and began to use a technique he has never actually done on a person before. He has tried it on animal with success but this is the first time ever using it humans.

He brought the coffins to the surface and began making hand seals.

"Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique)." Naruto said before a strange looking head came from the ground. It had the same eyes as Naruto, It opened its mouth and two green lights came out and filled Hakus and Zabuzas bodies.

The two instantly awoken, surprised by having the feeling of waking up again. They look at each other before looking at Naruto, they were both smiling happily to see each other.

"What is this? Who are you?" asked Zabuza.

"I guess I should be happy that you don't recognize me at first glance." said Naruto smirking.

"I know those whiskers…Is that you…Naruto?" asked Haku.

"Yes it is me, I brought you two back to life because I wish for you two join me in reaching my goals." Naruto said.

The two looked at Naruto, their eyes widened when they noticed his headband had a slash through it. That could only mean he's now a rogue ninja. They both concluded he changed his appearance hence why his hair is orange. But the most thing that caught there attention where his purple eyes, they aren't just a simple appearance change, oh no there was something special towards them.

"Naruto I see you became a rogue ninja as well." Zabuza said smiling.

"Your eyes…there magnificent…what are they?" Haku asked admiring his eyes.

"The Rinnegan…the same eyes that the creator of the Shinobi world had." he said smirking proudly.

Haku and Zabuzas eyes widened open, they have heard of Rikodu Sennin but they were also told he was a legend. But all legends are born from truth.

"So what are your goals Naruto?" asked Haku.

"To end the world," Naruto responded immediately.

"End the world huh? I like the sound of that" Zabuza said grinning.

"To end this hell world, to replace it with another, a heaven world, if you say. What about you Haku? Do you wish to join me on my journey?" Naruto asked smiling down at her, causing her to blush and look away.

"That sounds…nice" she said still blushing. Fortunately for her, Zabuza did not notice, however he was wondering where his sword was.

"Hey Naruto, where's my sword?" Zabuza asked.

"Hm. I know it was on your grave when we buried you here, some bandits probably stole it, we'll go get it now." Naruto answered.

"Naruto I know you wish for us to help you accomplish your goals, but we are not as strong as you are, we will be a burden." Haku said sadly.

"I personally chose both of you because I liked the two of you, when I first met you I had no reaction to who you were but over time I finally realized it. As for strength, do not worry we will be fighting powerful opponents, we will get stronger. I also have given you some of my power." Naruto said.

"Given us power?" asked Zabuza.

"Yes I can give up to six paths, I gave you Zabuza, Preta Path because I know you mainly use a sword, and that chakra based ninjutsu is your counter. With Preta you will be able to absorb any ninjutsu, you will be able to use Preta Path whenever were close in contact." Naruto said. Zabuza just smirked at this, for a swordsman ninjutsu was a huge counter and the fact that it wouldn't work against him made him a whole lot stronger.

"Haku, I know you're a very powerful assassin, which I admire greatly, so I have given you Human Path, It is a path to where you can instantly search someone's memories for information on anything they know. You can also search there memories for anything that they may be hiding, like a council member or even a kage." Naruto said proudly again.

(**A.N. ****I know that it's different in the story, you would need to insert the chakra rods in order to give them power, but let's just say they will only be allowed to use Naruto's power when close range.)**

Haku just grinned, this ability made becoming an assassin a whole lot better, to be a spy and an assassin was incredibly difficulty. With this all she needed was to get to the person, search there memories and it would kill them right after.

"I also know every element due to the Rinnegan, I can train you both so where us three can be unstoppable." Naruto said.

Haku and Zabuza looked at each other, smiled, and nodded.

"We'd love to follow you Naruto." said Zabuza

Naruto smiled and turned around waiting for them to accompany him. They began walking with him until Naruto made a decision.

"Well first were getting you your sword back." he said with a deep voice. A voice that says 'I don't care who stand in my way I'll kill anyone who tries to stop me'.

Haku on the other hand couldn't stop staring at Naruto; she was amazed to see such a person before her. It made her feel warm inside, and his eyes also attracted her, she could just think of the things that would happen between them. She then blushed and looked away.

A few moments passed of all three of them asking if they knew where the sword was. Finally a woman who was looking at Naruto deeply in the eyes while blushing said that there was a bandit named Tenzen Daikoku took it.

Naruto said thanks which caused her to blush like a tomato, Haku staring to feel irritated by the girl.

Naruto had been warned by many people that Tenzen had a small army of a few hundred mercenaries; Naruto simply ignored them and began to proceed to go to his estate.

They approached it and noticed a large army staring at the three of them.

"Why don't you two go and stretch your arms out a bit." Naruto said jokingly. He had wanted to see them fight ever since he revived them.

"Sure! I've been waiting to kick some ass for a while! Let's go Haku!" Zabuza yelled.

**(A.N) alright so that's the first chapter. Note I plan to make this a very long story, although the first chapter was only 8k words, next time it will be around 10k.**

**Naruto also becomes more darker as they stories go on.**

**Rate and Review it helps a lot, if you wish to continued of course.**

**I know that it's different in the story, you would need to insert the chakra rods in order to give them power, but let's just say they will only be allowed to use Narut's power when close range.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2, not as long as the first one, sorry. I really didn't want to add too many things in this one chapter since it's mostly one huge flashback. But next chapter will be longer, sorry this took so long to, It's not even beta'd because I don't like making people wait (Yea like Sasori, kinda). So yea.**

**Thanks to all who have favorited/followed/reviewed. If I had anough creativity I would write another story, mainly about Indra and Asura, but then I would probably have to abandon this one :p  
**

**Looking for a beta, if anyone has any prefs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

As Naruto brutally watches Zabuza and Haku cut down the bandits, he begins to remember how he has gotten to where he is now. The duties he had while being an Akatsuki member, learning from nothing, and mastering his eyes, which he still has yet to do. But now it is time, time for everything to begin, for everything to be going to plan. He couldn't way to see the smile on Madara's face when he is revived. Perhaps he won't even be surprised, maybe he will even be neutral, as if he was expecting it. Either way, Naruto will feel proud of himself when the time comes.

**Prior Two Years**

The Shinobi invasion from Otogakure and Sunagakure ended in a war torn battle with Konoha emerging victorious. While it was later discovered that it was actually Orochimaru who managed to plot behind both nations, a peace treaty has been signed and peace has once again fallen in the world.

Or has it?

After the Sandaime passed away during his fight, a large funeral gathered by the Village occurred, many Shinobi died as well, but only one was missing. The Two legendary Sannin had no choice but to come back to the village In order for Tsunade to become the Hokage. Since the funeral is over they are still trying to figure out what happened to the blonde haired genin, his skills have set him to become popular throughout the citizens, most people forgetting the fact that he was the Kyuubi.

"So Uchiha, where did the Kyuubi go?" an angry Danzo asks the young raven haired child. Sasuke was supposedly the last person to see Naruto, together they left and chased after the escaping Sand trio.

"I don't know," he said for the twentieth time.

"Sasuke, this is important, a lot of people are wondering where he is, plus you don't seem to be upset that your friend is gone." Kakashi said seriously, he was the one who was technically responsible for the Genin's, but under the circumstances he had to act individually as the invasion occurred.

"I don't know, we split when we confronted Gaara, I told him I could take care of him and he moved on. I'm not worried about him either, where ever he is, I know he is doing just fine." The young Uchiha was lucky he is the last of his clan, Danzo doesn't tolerate obvious liars.

"Danzo-sama, I think it is necessary to send Hunter-nin, Naruto could have been kidnapped during the invasion, and the possibilities are high."

"That won't be necessary, Kakashi. I'll personally look for him, it is my fault he may have been kidnapped, I chatted with him a few times, he didn't seem to mention anything against the Village, he was actually eager to become a chunin in the exams." Jiraiya exclaimed as he looks back on their conversation. Naruto was smart enough to know not to lead any bad information on him, if he would've said that he hated the village and that's the reason he left, he would be considered a missing-nin.

**Elsewhere**

"I would like you all to meet someone, he is the key to our plans, and your future leader." Tobi said using his other voice, the current Akatsuki know him as Uchiha Madara, which is how he was able to gather the current members.

Naruto walked in wearing a black cloak, he had his eyes closed but opened them once he saw hi future comrades. Those who believed in legends instantly recognized those purple eyes. Well, the only one who could possible believe in such things is none other than Uchiha Itachi. He was just as surprised to see the Rinnegan, as he was to see Uzumaki Naruto, a Konoha Genin, as well as the Kyuubi container.

"What? He's just a kid." Mocked Sasori, he didn't see what was so unique, sure his eyes were interesting but he didn't believe in the folklore of the world.

"He may younger than all of you, but look at his face and tell me he hasn't experienced the same pain that has made all of you what you are now." Tobi said, everyone silently agreed, even if Naruto was young he was just like one of them, cursed in the world.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I look forward to working with you all in the future, and forgive me for being so weak as for now." He said emotionlessly, he looked to the others waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"Sasori of the Red Sand."

"Deidara, un."

"Hoshigaki Kisame, at your service." He said quietly laughing, he couldn't believe that this child was the key to their plan.

"Zet**su."**

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Kakuzu,"

'_Sasuke's brother huh?_' Naruto thought surprised to see Itachi here, oh well, it didn't matter for now. Hopefully Sasuke will join him without having to fight his brother.

"So Madara, what is so special about him? Un," Deidara said getting silent nods from the other Akatsuki members.

"The Rinnegan, he possess the key to controlling the bijuu, and harnessing there power. All we need now is more members and in time we will leave to hunt down the Bijuu." He said surprising a few, the Rinnegan was just a myth in many eyes, but none of the Akatsuki members cared to cause an outburst in denial, they just accepted it.

"Samehada senses something else within you Naruto, a bijuu perhaps?" he said grinning.

"I possess the Kyuubi, I plan to use its power to control the other Bijuus before extracting it from myself, for the sealing process of course. My clan had extraordinary chakra, strong enough to survive the extraction." He said calmly.

"We will remain in Takigakure until Naruto has completed his training, until then all of you train with your partners and be ready for the time comes." Tobi ordered, they all without word walked back into the base without question. None of them really enjoyed meetings, but they did enjoy the company of their partners,

…well some of them did.

**Night**

Naruto was casually sleeping through his everyday life until he felt something wet. He groaned when he looked down and notices the entire area which he thought he was sleeping, was now in water. He takes a look around the unknown area before exploring, a single path led down glowed the dark yellow lights._  
_

_'This is...'_

**"Naruto,"** he hears a voice call out in the darkness. Naruto walks down the flooded area and comes across a massive gate with a seal in the middle. Naruto could not see what lies beyond that cage, but he knows what it is just by looking at the glowing menacing red eyes.

"Kyuubi..."

**"Naruto, are you seriously going through with his? What happened to your dreams, the will that the 'man' gave you." **The Kyuubi isn't a being that cares for the matters of the world, there wars, there conflicts, all of that is meaningless. But when he found out they intend to collect all the Bijuu, the Kyuubi could only make up one reason why they needed Naruto, a man with the Rinnegan, and all the Bijuu.

"I never expected you to care Kyuubi, but if you must know, then yes, I intend to have all the fellow Jinchiruki die, as well as using you to get them. You will be sealed, and you will be killed because of it, the Juubi will come, and the world will end." Naruto said, just like how Madara did.

The Kyuubi slammed his claws against the gate, if Naruto was anyone closer he would've taken damage from the failed attack. Naruto saw Kurama's eyes shaking of anger, anger of the Juubi, and anger of his fellow Bijuu.

**"This really backfired, eh Yondaime?"** Kurama said quitetly, Naruto heard but didn't say anything about it. The only way for the fourth to show up is if Naruto removes the seal, which he doesn't intend to do unless the time is right.

"Do not speak of that man's name in front of me, beast."

**"Kukuku, you know Naruto, in order to control my power, you need to remove this cursed seal." **

"I am not as arrogant as you think I am beast, I do not underestimate your power, I am fully aware I can not take you on...yet. Soon Kyuubi, I will remove you from here, you are the reason of my accursed life, but it doesn't matter anymore, you will die, I will live, and in the end, we will win."

**One Year Later**

A year has passed for Naruto and his encounters with the Akatsuki, he was not allowed to leave the base until he was fully prepared to take on the world, which is why it is taking so long. He may have been able to learn through all five elements, but the Rinnegan techniques were difficult, it's not so much of using an individual ability, it's more of combining them and using them at constant rate.

The main problem was the six paths, it was difficult to use the Asuras path while trying to use Animal or Human, his chakra would be focused on one and it would be hard to use the other at the same time. But he hasn't given up, he knows if he try's harder he will eventually be able to do it.

Training was a common everyday process, not that he minded. Naruto had been fighting for so long he actually has gotten a battle manic attitude. He may not show it but training was fun, he would train against the other Akatsuki members every day, mainly Kisame because his source of chakra is immense and it takes a long time to defeat him. But Naruto wanted more, he wanted to test his strength to the fullest, he wanted to go out.

Kakuzu was a huge influence, they fought privately where no one could observe his powers, Naruto was shocked to see another man be able to use the five elements, but learned a lot from it. He would one day pay Kakuzu back, when he needs it.

Not caring about Tobi, Naruto gathered his black cloak and begins to walk out the base, as expected, Obito swirled out of nowhere with Zetsu growing out of the ground next to him. It's as if they don't trust him, if they think he's going to suddenly walk back to Konoha with a smile.

"Where are you going? You're not ready yet."

"I'm leaving to test myself, I also find your lack of trust absurd, if you think I'm returning to that village you are greatly mistaken." He said coldly.

"**You are the key to our plans, it would be bad if you suddenly died."**

"Are you implying that I could simply die by anyone? I wish to go to some nation to fight there Shinobi, if you have any good areas for me, say them now." He said without leaving much room for them to protest anymore.

"Hm. If you wish for it that much, I know a war-torn nation that rules under a strong leader, Hanzo of the Salamander. He is the leader of Amegakure, I believe you will be able to handle yourself there, he also refused my offer to join us, so I don't see a problem with him being 'removed'." Zetsu looked oddly at Obito, they both know Naruto is no match for Hanzo at his current strength.

"I will go by myself, follow me if you wish." With that, Naruto quickly ran south to Amegakure, he was eager to finally be able to fight people and to end there lives.

"What was that? **You know he is no match for Hanzo." **Zetsu asked confused.

"This will be a good experience for him, perhaps he will learn his true abilities."

"**Risky gamble, just make sure his body doesn't die."**

"Of course, don't take me for a fool, I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure it would work."

**Amegakure**

A lone woman with blue hair breathes heavily, the sound of explosions were heard throughout the battlefield, along with screams of pain and terror. She had been revolting against the leader of Amegakure, Hanzo.

But this is it, this was supposedly the final battle against Hanzo in which they were all going to defeat the corrupt leader. However, he suddenly had more help from Konoha's Anbu, Root to be exact. Since Root was under Danzo, they did not have to report anything to the Hokage, so everything was under Danzo's choice, his own personal army to say.

Konan looks over to her fallen comrades, she begins to cry as she notices her closest friends, Daibutsu and Kyusuke are both lying dead defeated. This was just like when she lost her friends Nagato and Yahiko, they were the leaders of their small organization but were betrayed by Hanzo when he lied about his fake treaty.

"Woman," a voice called to her, Konan looks up and stares at man who looks fairly like her old friend Yahiko. Except this man hair strange looking purple eyes and was wearing a black cloak.

**(A.N. let's just say Naruto is wearing an Akatsuki cloak without the red clouds.)**

"Who are you?" the man had a stunning appearance to him, his eyes would captivate anyone, especially a woman like Konan.

"Woman, where is Hazno? I am here to kill him." He said emotionlessly, Konan began to laugh in a sad way, not once has any of her friends been able to get close to Hanzo.

"You can't kill Hanzo, but if you wish for a suicide, he's over there with his massive army, oh and Konoha decided to help him out by sending Anbu." She said now giving up on life, all of her friends had died, and her goals to kill Hanzo will never be completed, she will die failing both of her childhood friends.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he heard the word Konoha, he quickly walked over to the army which was staring down at Konan's defeated army. He didn't have much of an expression on him, he seemed to not be enjoying the fact that he completed annihilated another army.

Hazno stared down at Naruto with narrowed eyes, judging by his attire, he looks similar to a solider of Konan's army.

"Who are you?" Hanzo asked, he looked at his Konoha headband, there was a slash through it indicating he was a missing-nin. Naruto did nothing but ready himself for a battle, "Kill him." Hanzo ordered his army.

The Hidden Rain Shinobi went in first leaving the more skilled Konoha shinobi behind.

The Shinobi threw all there Kunai at Naruto in hopes of simply executing him that way, Naruto made a grace crave as the time to finally fight has home.

"Shinra Tensei!" he yelled before the Kunai suddenly shot back at Hidden Rain Shinobi, somewhere even killed by the Kunai.

"He repelled it?"

"How?"

"Impossible!"

They disregarded there questions and instead went to battle in melee range. Naruto dodged with ease as they charged him with more Kunais. Naruto simply extracted his chakra rods and began cutting down the Hiddren Rain Shinobi.

Over by Hanzo, seeing his men's defeat, he quickly orders the Leaf's Anbu to assist. They nodded and dropped down at Naruto with superb speed, they unsheathed their swords and began clashing at Naruto.

Naruto was actually surprised to see how skilled they were, they were actually managing to dodge his own attack.

"Shurado (Asura Path)!" he yelled before a sharp flexible blade suddenly shoots out of his back. The Anbu had no time to react and were be shredded to death by the sharp blade. The remaining Anbu jumped away but were suddenly stunned when they froze in mid air.

"N-Nani?"

"What's going on?"

"Banshō Ten'in," Naruo uttered before a black orb was emitting from Naruto's hand. The Anbu soon felt themselves slowly descending back to Naruto with no resistance allowing them to go against his attraction jutsu.

"Fūton: Hanachiri Mai (Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance)!)" Naruto said before a cyclone of wind came shooting out of his mouth, the cyclone engulfed the Anbu like a vacuum engulfing trash.

Now with the Anbu dead, Naruto looks dead on to Hanzo who still had his eyes narrowed.

"You're no normal child, I never would've guessed a possessor of the Rinnegan would come to me. But now I have a reason to get stronger, I will take those eyes of yours and dominate the five nations!" he yelled before jumping down at Naruto, on instinct Naruto jumped back and prepared to whatever Hanzo was plotting.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Hanzo yelled before a large puff of smoke shot out from the ground. Naruto's eyes widen as he saw an enormous Salamander look down at him. "Go Ibuse!"

The Salamander opened his large mouth and exhaled a cloud of purple poison, Naruto wasn't an idiot, he knew just by the appearances that it was something he wishes to avoid.

Luckily for Naruto, he had many techniques in order to block or to push away the smoke. "Futon Kujaku Senpū (Wind Release: Peacock Whirl Wind)." Naruto shot a powerful whirling gust of wind at the smoke directly sending away the Salamander's smoke. As the poison clears Naruto doesn't see the Salamander in sight, he looks around but fails to notice. His Rinnegan finally picked it up, he looks down and feels a massive crash in the earth, Ibuse busted through the ground with its mouth ready to engulf the orange haired boy.

Naruto lands back on the ground and searches for Hanzo, but before he could do anything he notices the ground suddenly materialized into paper bombs. The paper bombs begin to come out Naruto, they wrapped around his legs and hold him tightly. A bright light was shot out before a massive explosion was seen.

Hanzo assumed Naruto had been defeated, no one has ever survived that type of jutsu before, but before he could go and collect his reward he felt a kick from behind. The leader of Amegakure was sent crashing down into the ground leaving a large crater to form.

Naruto emerged but was not unscathed, he was completely injured but was sure in pain. In all honesty, Naruto did not expect Hanzo to be so strong, _'I need to get serious.'_ He thought as he is technically losing the battle.

"Not bad, I didn't think anyone would be able to survive that jutsu, but you are strong." Hanzo said before making quick hand seals, "Katon Bakuhatsu-en shotto (Fire Release: Exploding Flame Shot)!" Hanzo roared before shooting the balls of flame, they had a fiery explosive look on them and Naruto knew they weren't good news.

'_Gakido,'_ Naruto said aloud in his mind before a white shield formed around him, Naruto began absorbing the high power jutsu, which only cause Hanzo to curse him even more.

Naruto begins to breathe heavily, he hasn't even used all the paths but is still running out of energy, he has already been fighting longer than his normal training time so he is feeling exhausted.

Naruto slowly rose his head but only to have a knee slam into his chin, he flew backwards crashing into the ground. He weakly opens his eyes and stares into dark sky. The rain hit his face as if they were tears, this land is nothing but sadness, people like Naruto are born here, in this despair. Naruto could barely move but soon felt the sign of defeat come near him, but before he can do anything else a image of a familiar Uchiha appeared before him.

'_What are you doing? I didn't choose for you to lay on the ground on the verge of death, you are my successor, so stop losing. If the Kyuubi is refusing to give you power, then force it, it is just a primordial being with energy, people like us control those. Now, show the world our power, Pain.'_

Naruto made a faint smile as he was able to see the one person who made him feel happy in this world, who gave him a real purpose, Naruto rose back up and stares at Hanzo with determined eyes.

"Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō!" Naruto roared before the notorious Gedo Statue made its way out of the ground. Hazno became weary at the sudden summoning, it wasn't a alive creature, so how can it be moving? And how does possess so much power? Naruto was beginning to force the Kyuubi's chakra to run through his body, by doing this he would simply have to hate, to remember his days on Konoha, which would trigger his inner rage to come forth.

Red chakra began forming around Naruto and onto the Gedo Statue. Now filled with chakra, the statue was ready to perform some jutsus. "Go Ibuse!" the salamander charged at the statue at surprising speed, the water around them made the Salamander much more powerful.

The Juubi Husk absorbed the chakra and made a vicious roar, causing everything around it to be sent flying away, _'Just like Shinra Tensei…_' he thought as the land had been completely wiped out.

But he was not done, the Gedo once again opened it's mouth but this time, it was charging a large amount of purple energy, _'This is Shurado?'_ Naruto thought recognizing the type of attack. The statue shot out the massive amount of purple energy like some sort of energy beam, Hanzo's life flash before his eyes, the beam hit him dead on, creating an explosion that would go down in the history of Amegakure.

**Hanzo**

A tired Hanzo lays down for the final time, his life slowly passed through him as he remembers his childhood in the village, _'It seems it was truly impossible to unite the world, farewell, Amegakure.'_

Konan stands over a dead Hanzo in sheer disbelief, sure she was happy to see the man dead, she only hoped to be standing next to her comrades Yahiko and Nagato while this went down.

"What is your name woman?" Naruto asks as he stares at an eccentric Konan.

Konan looks up, "Konan…" she says quietly.

"What will you do now, Konan?"

"I…" she hadn't really thought it through, Yahiko was the one with the words and ideas, her and Nagato followed because they believed in those words.

Before Naruto could speak Tobi and Zetsu both came in unison, "I'm impressed, we didn't expect you to fully take on Hanzo, Pain." Obito complimented. But both were ecstatic to see the Juubi husk, now that Naruto knows that, they can finally move on to the Bijuu extraction.

"I saw your fight between you and Hanzo, Konan. But you don't look to happy to see him dead, in fact, you look saddened."

"All my friends died, I am the last of our organization to stop Hanzo…I would've rather have died defeated alongside them, then to live victorious without them."

Naruto took those words as pain, nothing but pain, she tried doing a good deed by removing Hanzo but her comrades died for it. "You know Pain, you know suffering, you and I are alike. Join me, and together we will create a world without pain, without suffering, without hatred and despair. In this world, you will once again be able to see your loved ones smiling, to see him alive. You're strong, you would fit well." Naruto held out his hand and waited for a response.

Konan didn't hesitate, she wanted to see her friends. She took Naruto's hand and stood up, she faced the other two figures who are happy to have a new members for the Akatsuki.

"Konan, you will be the leader of Amegakure, and also…welcome to the Akatsuki." Obito said in a deep tone.

**Sasuke**

For Sasuke it has been a very progressive year, being with Orochimaru was way more benefiting then being in Konoha. For one, Orochimaru didn't care about the limits of strong jutsu in which Sasuke could learn, because in Konoha, they monitor your strength and potential possibility's to go rogue, which he did.

But now Sasuke was currently taking a break against Orochimaru and Kabuto, since Orochimaru had his arms sealed away he couldn't do much other than train Sasuke. There was a moment of silence until his four bodyguards suddenly appeared before there master.

"Did you find anything?" Orochimaru asks his bodyguards.

"No Orochimaru-sama, it seems the Akatsuki do not know of your whereabouts." the leader Sakon spoke. He wanted to say more but was deciding if it was even worth mentioning at all.

"Is there something else you want to say, Sakon?" Kabuto asks noticing his distress.

"Well there was something else, a few Shinobi from Otogakure claim that they saw a man with orange hair, purple eyes, and whiskers headed out towards Takigakure."

_'Naruto..._' Sasuke thinks remembering his eyes, he didn't know for sure, but his eyes were very unique.

"And this is important because?"

"We believe he possesses the Rinnegan, Orochimaru-sama." Tayuya spoke up.

Orochimaru's eyes shot open, the Rinnegan, the ultimate dojutsu, the fantasy of the world, it was noted as many different things. But Orochimaru is one to believe in the ancient stories. If he possess the Sharigan he would be one of the strongest Shinobi out there...

...but if he had the Rinnegan, then no one would be able to stop him, not even the Gods of Shinobi. But unfortunately, he didn't have his arms. So capturing the Rinnegan would be a very difficult task, but he does have loyal bodyguards.

"Get me more information, but do not engage, we wouldn't want to scare the boy." Orochimaru ordered.

"Hai!" the four said in unison.

"Orochimaru, what's the Akatsuki?" Sasuke suddenly asks, for some reason he believes Naruto will be in grave danger.

"The Akatsuki is a group of S-Ranked criminals such as myself, I don't know what there purpose is, but I defected from them after I...had an incident with one of the other members. I have a book on there members if you wish to look, and also, Itachi is one of the members." he said making is famous grin at the mention of Itachi. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he heard that name, but is glad to know where his brother may be.

_'Why would you be there, Naruto?' _

**One Month Later**

New's about Hanzo's death went viral around the world, it was unbelievable that such a man could be defeated, not even the Konoha's Three Sannins were able to take the man down. But suddenly a new name was around the world, Pain.

"Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya says to his ancient comrade, the new Godaime Hokage was chosen to be Tsunade Senju, a descendant from Hashirama Senju, there were those who wanted to be Hokage but were not chosen by the Fire Daimyō.

"What is it Jiraiya? I am very busy."

"Hanzo was killed."

"What?" she asks shocked.

"Hanzo of the Salamander, the leader of Amegakure, was killed a month ago. I tried getting into Amegakure, but there guards refused, seems as if there closing themselves from the rest of the world."

"Who ever it was, must of been strong." Tsunade says remembering her days of the war, fighting against Hanzo was not a pleasant memory, her title as Sannin was actually given to her by the man.

"Too strong, perhaps. Think about it, the person went by the name "Pain" and that's all. No description, no certain jutsus known, we just have the name. Some even believe he wasn't even doing it for the Village, but rather he wanted to do it in order to test his strength."

"I see...that's a problem." she now understands what Jiraiya is trying to say. "I will send Hunter-nin to aid your spy network, we cannot have someone as strong as that running around. I will also inform the Kazekage, for I do not know if this 'Pain' is working for another Village." she stated.

A few moments of silence but Tsunade had to know, "Anyone news on Naruto?" she asks concerned. After finding out that he was a hero to Konoha, she pitied the young boy, for having such a sad life, despite being the son of the Yondaime.

Jiraiyas takes a heavy sigh, "Long ago I managed to find out from some civilians that they saw a blonde haired boy with whiskers walking through the Village. He was also accompanied by a man wearing a black and red cloak, the man also had a orange mask, shielding his identity." he said relaying his Intel. The Hunter-nin searched in other vast areas separate from Jiraiya, Naruto could have been anyone where in the world.

**Akatsuki Base**

"So what have you all gathered so far?" Tobi asks the group. Occasionally, they would have certain meetings in order to discuss potential members, or news on the current Jinchuriki.

"The Ichibi, it's host is Gaara of the Sand, he obviously lives in Sunagakure." Naruto said impressing a few, he's beginning to prove himself a worthy candidate for the Akatsuki, by one, giving away the identities of his fellow Jinchuriki.

"Rumors have it that **the Nibi is within Kumogakure."** Zetsu exclaimed.

"The Sanbi is within Kirigakure, that I know for a fact." Tobi said, since he is also the leader of Kirigakure, but from the shadows.

"When I was in Explosive Corps, I heard some talk about the Gobi (Five Tails), but I'm also sure that the old man has another Bijuu hidden somewhere, un." Deidara said, it was good information, Iwagakure could possibly possess two bijuu.

"Even if we knew where the others where, we simply would not have the man power to take on the nations that hold them." Sasori said getting a few nods.

"And when the time comes, how will we devise a strategy? The nations may not tell each other that there Bijuu is missing, but the word will definitely get out, only to have them locked even more." Kisame said getting a few nods. Naruto closed his eyes before slowly re opening them, it is time to become the leader, he will guide the Akatsuki to the top.

"With the new addition of Konan, we now control the center of the world, Amegakure. I will find us a way to simultaneously capture the Jinchuriki. But in the mean time, we will all find potential members, but I will be one to recruit them." Naruto said with authority, the members became weary, some grinning at his dark attitude. Itachi couldn't believe this is what happened to the Yondaime's son, Naruto would be considered a hero in many eyes.

"Naruto-kun, you don't seem to mind the death's of those who have experience similar pain such as yourself." Kisame said making his shark grin. Naruto didn't care for the other Jinchiruki, they were all going to die, that was it. They could be born in the new world.

"There deaths are necessary sacrifices for our plans, If it wasn't for my unique chakra, I would be willing to die in order for the Bijuu to belong to the Akatsuki." he said calmly.

**Months Later**

The two year mask has almost come, Naruto was ready to leave on his own, but first the organization had to have there entire members.

"I'm off to Yugakure." he announced to the idle Zetsu, he nodded but quickly questioned his motives. The person they were recruiting was someone unique, someone only of his kind, someone who would freak anybody out.

"Be careful, **his abilities are even foreign to us." **Zetsu warned, he has been around since the time's of Kaguya, and never once has he seen Jashin. Although he has heard of him from Kaguya, she spoke of him as a demi-god that came from another world, like herself.

"Do you wish for help?" Tobi said suddenly swirling next to him.

"I am the leader of the Akatsuki, I will show my face through the world, along pain and terror." he said tonelessly, just like how he wanted to as a child.

**Yugakure**

"GAAAAAAAH!"

"PLEASE STOP!

"I BEG YOU, NO MORE!"

The screams of terror were heard throughout the outskirts of the main village, the village of hot waters was once a Hidden Village, a small, but military might. And one person did not enjoy the new peaceful change, instead he enjoyed killing off his neighbors instead.

"Hyahahaha! Take that, all you atheist bastards!" Hidan yelled as he sliced down many citizens with his scythe. The Village still had shinobi as guards, but were never prepared for military actions such as these against Hidan. He didn't even need to use his ritual in order to defeat everyone from this small nation.

Hidan stands over a defeated Village guard, he didn't manage to put up a fight as he was quickly sent to the ground. Hidan began laughing as he threw his scythe towards his hand, "Shinra Tensei," a voice utters from nowhere, suddenly Hidan is sent flying back into the forest, crashing into trees and rocks.

The Shinobi looks up and sees Naruto look at him with disinterested eyes, "Thank...you..." the Shinobi says believing Naruto has come here to save him.

"Do not be mistaken, I did not come here to save you, now, know pain." Naruto let out a sharp black rod, it pierced the solider's heart, not even giving him one last thought.

"Oi! What the hell was that for, ya bastard!" Hidan yells returning, barely injured. Sure there was a piece of wood sticking out of his back but that didn't mean much.

"Hidan was it? I have come to offer you a deal. You join me, and you will be able to cut down as many people as you please, in the next world." Naruto says causing him to laugh.

"Ha! Don't think I'll be you're pawn so easily!" He charges at Naruto with his scythe held in the air. Once again, he was sent flying back from an unknown source, he grunted in pain as he hits more terrain.

"Your friend is already in, I believe you know him due to his similar ability." Naruto really doesn't want to have to kill Hidan, he needs someone like him to cause fear and terror throughout the world.

"AW! That hurt you bastard! Who, you mean Kakuzu? His cheap knock-off abilities can't compare to mine, I am absolute!" He says grinning, "Jashin is the god of the world! No one is better."

"That's nice, now about my offer, I need someone like you, to express the Akatsuki's power and absoluteness. I need someone to express Jashin, but in many regions, not just this one." Naruto begins to use Hidan's personality against him, religiously, it would be a good yes.

"Akatsuki huh? I better see that cheap Kakuzu again!" he said putting his scythe on his back.

Naruto smirked, "Welcome Hidan...to the Akatsuki." he said handing him a cloak and rings.

**Akatsuki Base**

The 10 Akatsuki members gathered themselves for one final moment inside the Takigakure base, it was the moment where they were able to finally leave the area on there own and begin there hunt. Naruto headed in front of the members and prepared himself for words for a final departure.

"Where there is light, there is darkness. As long as there are winners, there will also be losers. But imagine a world of only winners, a world of only peace or a world of only love. World like these can be created, using your help, you will all learn the way. Us 10 members were gathered for our ambitions, our own goals."

The cave began to open up revealing the light from the outside, but he was not done.

"Our targets are all the Tailed Beasts from One Tail to the Eight tails. We ten will accomplish this. Failure is not an option, take it to heart."

"Sasori and Deidara, you two will scour the Wind country, the Ichibi is surely somewhere within the areas of Sunagakure."

"Kakuzu and Hidan, you will heard towards the Lightning country, if rumors about the Nibi are true, then you will proceed to capture it."

"Madara, you will get the Sanbi." Dang, he just ordered a command to Uchiha Madara, everyone looked to him, they couldn't see his expression, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Itachi and Kisame, you will search the Earth Country, but if you find out that they are Hidden deep within Iwagakure, do not engage, I will form a plan to enter the city, although making a scene is inevitable."

"I will head to the water country to gather more intel on the Rokubi." he stated.

"Now go Akatsuki!"

(**A.N. So that's that.)**

**Sorry this took so long, I was stuck on writing this, really just had to make up a bunch of stuff lol. Next chapter will be around 9-10K, sorry this one was so short.**

**The capturing of Bijuu's will be alot different this time, for example, the Four and Five tails are both in Iwagakure, so instead of searching for them, an invasion from the Akatsuki will form. So that's just a spoiler:D**

**Reviews help:D Thanks to all who have favorited/followed/ it keeps me going**

******Looking for a beta, if anyone has any prefs. **

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto**

**I need your guy's help on who should be in Naruto's Six paths. So just PM or review on 4 Members or just one if you can only think of one. It also can be dead people (obviously) but cannot be like Hokage or any strong leaders. Just strong people from the past.**

**Also I will be using the world map alot, meaning all the Lands (Fire Wind Lightning Earth, etc) will be used alot. Maybe even the non canon ones, I do this because I don't want to say "In some random place." so I have them normally around in some area that belongs to a Land.**

**Anyways, sorry this took so long. I have another story which takes forever to right, especially when not motivated.**

**Just another reminder, this is GOOD Sasuke so he isn't completely dark and evil.**

* * *

Naruto smirked at the sight of Zabuza and Haku, they have killed so many in the past it has become a pleasure, a pleasure to cut down foes. Naruto admires there fighting style, recklessly going against an army that consisted of hundreds if not thousands, of mercenaries.

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu)!" Zabuza utters before a large dragon came spiraling out of the nearby river. The water dragon crashed into the mercenaries killing most of them instantly.

Zabuza laughed as he looked over to Haku, she was probably having a more enjoyable time, her Ice Kekkei Genkai was a very devastating ability.

Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu (Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard)!" Haku muttered before two ice dragons merged out from Zabuza's water dragon. The dragons shredded through most of the army, it was honestly unbelievable to see such a devastating attack and the Yuki clan was powerful. Which is why they were hunted down to extinction, but now there is one last female.

There were a few mercenaries left, but they were immediately sent to death when Ice senbons began running through their necks.

"Where is Tenzen Daikoku?" Haku asks in a cold tone. The lone survivor of the army panicked and began to stutter, he wanted to give the name, but was too terrified of Haku and Zabuza.

"I-I…!"

"I'm done waiting." Haku said pressing her palm again his head. Naruto and Zabuza watched as a purple soul form of the man's body was being taking out from his physical body. Haku looked to her left and saw a giant castle, that's where he was.

"He is in that castle, other than that this man has no information." She says like a true killer. Zabuza laughed while Naruto grinned, such a useful tactic, even if the man didn't know where Tenzen was, they would've simply destroyed the landscape till they saw the sword.

**Sasuke**

_*COUGH*_

_*COUGH*_

Loud painful coughs could be heard throughout the underground base, Orochimaru is no longer the man he used to be, he is now a person who needs 24/7 care. He constantly loses blood just by simply talking, he is weak, and he needs a new body, now.

"K-Kabuto…" he says weakly, his right hand man approach him with a frown, he has known Orochimaru since he was a child, and it's sad to see him this way.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Get him…I can't do anything anymore…I need him now…" he said in between heavy breathes.

Just then a light blue spear came shooting out of the door, Kabuto wasn't as experienced as Orochimaru, so he didn't sense it until it was already too late. He hissed in pain while Kabuto dropped his bowl of medicine, "Who's there!?" he asked. Kabuto was panicking, Orochimaru could not stably fight in his condition, and he would not make it unless he had a body right after.

The door busted open revealing Sasuke, he looked as if he was about to leave. "I am leaving, in exchange for my gratitude for you training me, I let you two live." He say's cocky as ever, Kabuto jumped in the air prepared to strike him down, but he foolish looked him in the eyes.

'_Sharigan: Genjutsu!_' he said aloud in his mind before Kabuto was suddenly trapped.

"Orochimaru, you have committed many atrocious here, I shouldn't let you live another moment. But I believe the people who I want to have you killed by is the Akatsuki, I'm sure they will have more of a fun time making sure you die a painful death." Sasuke says before turning around. He senses Orochimaru try and jumped at him but falls to his knees, he is still heavily coughing up blood, he clearly can't even leave his body.

"Sasuke-kun…I will have you!" he says suddenly managing to shed off his current body, Sasuke sighs but is forced to confront the snake man.

"Chidori Nagashi," he utters before a stream of lightning rushes out of his hand, the lighting then slashed and mutilated its way through the snake. His head fell to the ground, blood was everywhere, but Sasuke knew Orochimaru would somehow be able to keep himself alive.

**Lab**

"Sasuke? What are you doing here, did Orochimaru let you off your leash again? You lucky bastard!" an imprisoned Suigetsu says trapped inside a large tube.

"I am leaving, I also wish for you to join me. I am formulating a team in order to find Itachi, I will you need to help if anyone tries to interfere." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Oh what? You're just going to waltz right out here? Orochimaru wouldn't want his favorite specimen to run off wouldn't he? He will find you, he always does."

"Believe me, I have a feeling someone is already coming for him, he is not a threat. Plus it's my gratitude, in exchange for training me, I let him live for a few more days." He said smirking. Suigetsu laughed, he had no real choice in this matter, and escaping Orochmaru's treacherous labs would be a blessing.

"I accept, but only on one condition, first we go to the Land of Waves, there is something there I want." The white haired boy said.

"Fine, after that we will get Karin and Jugo. I also wish to visit Konoha, I need to make amends with them, as I will be staying there after Itachi is dead." Sasuke said in a tone filled with authority.

"Fine, now, get me out of this god forsaken tube!"

**Land of Wind**

"Sasori no danna, how was life here? It looks boring, un." Deidara says as he stares down at the infinite sand.

"Shut up Deidara, it will be a while before we can sneak past the barriers, get ready." Sasori instructs.

As they walk through the desert they both feel something within the sand, multiple figures began to launch themselves up into the air. Sasori remembers this from the barrier, it alerts the Anbu who guard the sand, and they also have a unique jutsu which allows them to travel through the sand.

"Halt, judging by your appearances, you two are Shinobi. What is your business in the Land of Wind?" one of the figures said, he was wearing standard Sand Anbu attire, with an ox mask.

"Were looking for someone, un." Deidara says still covering his face.

"Oh, and who might that be?" another male voice spoke out.

"Enough of this, Deidara kill them." Sasori ordered. Deidara smirked but complied, it wasn't wise to go against Sasori, as he is stronger than him.

"Get rid of them." The leader of the Anbu team said, but it was too late.

'_My art can move around idiots!'_

"Katsu!" Deidara said before multiple bugs began crawling out of the sand. Multiple small explosions were heard through the area, and the damage was great. _'You clueless Anbu, I planted those when we first got here. No one expects an enemy to use their powers to travel through the sand, I beat you at your own game.' _Deidara did the same tactic the Anbu did, travel through the Sand, but they would never expect him to use a similar technique.

"Let's go Deidara, I don't want to spend any more unnecessary time here."

**Land of Earth**

"Tell him I know the current whereabouts of Uzumaki Naruto." said a man with jet-black hair. The man was speaking oddly to an animal, a crow to be exact. "Hm, I don't know what the intentions are for the Bijuu, I assume it's to control the villages, but I know they are capable of holding all of them." He added in. "One last thing, this may sound unbelievable, but the leader is known other than-"

"Itachi-san, I need your help, there is no way I can get in there by myself." Kisame said interrupting the Uchiha.

"Very well, we will find way, if not Leader-sama may just recklessly go in without a plan." He said slowly standing up.

The two begin to walk down the empty outskirts of the Land of the Earth, both were assigned to find the Jinchuriki or Jinchuriki's. They were also told not to rush, as they need to seal the bijuu in order.

"Itachi-san, what do you think of leader-sama?" Kisame suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he sure has a cold personality, colder than mine or yours, but what's your view on him."

"I don't know Kisame, he is leader-sama." Itachi stated tonelessly.

"He went to your village right? Must be weird to see that the Kyuubi has become the leader of the Akatsuki." The swordsmen said before making his famous chuckle.

"Yes, I remember him. Although, I can't believe he ended up here. It's even more insane to believe that he is willing to hunt down his fellow Jinchiurki, the ones who suffered alongside him, although in different villages." He said to his shark partner.

"Heh, didn't think you were one to care about things like that, Itachi-san." He said forming a grin.

"…"

Itachi kept quiet, he's already been speaking too much. It would be bad if his cover is blown now, he still couldn't believe that Naruto became Pain, even having the Rinnegan. Many questions going through his mind, many questions which he knew could be answered.

"Hey! Who are you two!?" a voice said from above. Kisame looked up and smirked, they were caught, but that's only unfortunate for the person that caught them.

"Let's take care of them, Itachi-san." Kisame said now wielding his great sword.

**Pain**

"Oi, Naruto er- Leader, er- Pain-sama, where are we headed next?" Zabuza asked.

"Call me Leader or Pain, but never Naruto, I hate that name." he said darkly. "As for what is next, we have mainly two things to do, one is to wait, and the other is to search for a certain man." Pain stated.

"Certain someone?" Haku asks.

"A man known as Orochimaru, he was part of my organization, the Akatsuki. They will help us create a new world, I have two of my members starting with phase one of the plan. Orochimaru defected from us long ago, and has been hiding since. I do not tolerate betrayers." he said the last part very coldly.

"So how do we create this 'new world'?" the ex-Kirigakure shinobi asked.

"The collection of the Bijuu, we will harness there power and combine them, then we will cast an illusion for everyone, in that world anything goes the good way, no disappointment, no hate, and no despair." the leader said amazing the duo.

"But isn't that...fake?" Haku asked carefully.

"Yes it is, a true world of happiness is impossible, that is a fact. There is no such thing as peace, so people like us have to create those worlds. Eventually over hundreds of years the jutsu will die down, but then there will be people like be being reborn, and they would seek the jutsu once again."

"What will be in this world?" she added in.

"A world of no losers, only winners. A world without death, despair, and hate. A world of only happiness, love, and joy. Worlds like that can be created, you just need time and patience." he said getting widened eyes from the two.

_'World of love?_' Haku thought while looking at Naruto. This didn't go unnoticed by Zabuza, but he remembered something from the past.

"Wait the Bijuu? That bastard Yagura has one! The Sanbi if I recall. Pain, you should let us get him, me and Haku both despise that man." Zabuza says narrowing his eyes. The Fourth Mizukage is the reason why the mist had such a terrible past years, although no one knew it was actually the Akatsuki behind it.

_'Hm, although Madara can easily take the three-tails, if I send these two it would cause a major disturbance in the world. Plus we will get info on the next Mizukage.'_

"I will contact the member responsible already for the Sanbi, but for now you two must train, as your current strength won't be enough. Also there is major civil unrest, you may have to fight two different armies at once since neither like you. I may send your friend Kisame to assist, as well with his own partner." Naruto began thinking of new terrors, if he was able to send two demons back to the mist it would surely cause stress in the world. Not only that they could also place tabs and spies within.

"Hoh Kisame!? Heh, be just like old time. I shouldn't be surprised he is your underling now." he said before chuckling.

"I wouldn't use the world 'underling', I respect my comrades equally despite being there leader, especially if they have the same goals as me. Although some members join because they have nowhere else to go, and one just enjoys killing people." he said smirking at Hidan.

"My My, so hum-"

"Get down!" he suddenly yelled. Zabuza and Haku didn't hesitate, they ducked down but were still surprised. Out of nowhere an orange arrow shot from the sky down and passed the two.

The trio turned around and saw four figures standing on a tree. They all had cocky grins on their faces and clearly underestimated Naruto.

"Well, well we finally gotcha'." the male that show the arrow. He had dark skin with shaggy hair and onyx eyes. He also had multiple arms.

"Baka Kidomaru, we weren't supposed to confront him yet, Orochimaru-sama only said to follow him." a red haired girl said next to him.

"They don't look all that, but if we get him then we can finally slaughter that piece of shit Uchiha, since he will no longer have a use." the leader Sakon said. Naruto was even more freaked out, he had two heads on his body.

They all grinned in the picture of Sasuke being killed, they all hated him and now Orochimaru prefers him over any of them.

"Who are these dogs, Pain?" Haku asked calmly, clearly not intimidated by a fat guy, an annoying girl, a guy with two heads, and a guy with six arms.

"Good, you've all come. These are Orochmaru's 'elite' bodyguards, there are high-class Jounins. They are also together in a four mean team known as the Sound Four. The thing that actually makes them worth my time is, they know where the snake is." Naruto says giving them a bored look. They all snickered and cursed the leader, but like anyone else, they became weary when Naruto said he knew they were coming and was expecting them.

"We ain't going to you shit dumbass! You're just going to sit there and die!" Tayuya yelled pulling out her flute.

"Like hell you are, ya bitch!" Zabuza said unsheathing his Kubikiribocho (Executioner's Blade).

"It is fine Zabuza, I'll fight them. It will give you two a chance to see what I can do." Naruto said suddenly stepping up to the four. For whatever reason, Haku wanted to cut down Tayuya, but she had her respect for her new leader and stayed back.

"Come Sound Four, show me how 'elite' you really are." Naruto said before jumping at them.

**Land Of Lightning**

"God dammit Kakuzu! Why did we have to take the long way here? We should have just gone through that waterfall village!" Hidan yelled loudly, clearly annoyed by the long walk.

"Because I would've lost my mind and slaughtered everyone in that village." the old Takigakue Shinobi said.

"AND WE MISSED THAT!?" His partner roared at the sight of missing a good slaughter.

"Shut up, were almost here." he said.

"Man Kakuzu, you're just annoying as leader." Hidan joked.

"Annoying or not he is Leader, plus doing his missions will lead me to have a great deal of profit." the partner replied.

"Greed, greed, greed, that's all you Kakuzu! A man like you needs religion." the jashin priest shot back.

"Be quiet, we have time until they get the One-tail. In the meantime we are in charge of financial difficulties."

"Is that why were at this stupid temple? OI! WE LEFT THE LAND OF LIGHTNING!" Hidan asked noticing they have arrived.

"Were bordering the Land of Lightning, this is also a fire temple, we're looking for one man Hidan." Kakuzu says before walking into the temple.

"Who are you two? What are you doing here?" a bald headed man said wearing standard monk attire said.

"Yea, do you know where a Chiriku of the Twelve Shinobi Guards is? I need him." Kakuzu said.

"You two...are you terrorists!?" the monk asked before others began to notice the distress. Before they knew it many monks appeared behind the one talking, all having narrowed eyes and battle stances.

"Nah baldy! Were priests! And you need to be punished for your sins! Wyooo!" Hidan yelled before jumping at the group with his scythe ready for cutting down. Kakuzu didn't hesitate either, he jumped alongside comrade and began confronting the temple monks.

The monks stood no utter chance, sure they had their own types of jutsus but nothing normally goes well against the Immortal Duo. Hidan laughed as he cut down many monks with only a few slashes, Kakuzu smashed people using his earth enhanced fists.

"Katon: Hibashiri (Fire Release: Running Fire)!" one the monks uttered before a circle of fire surrounded the Akatsuki duo. The monks stepped back and watched as the fire enclosed on both of them.

As the fire died down the monks widened their eyes.

"Ow! That hurt you atheist shits!" Hidan roared before charging once again. Kakuzu was fine as he purposely used Hidan as shield, although he would've been fine as well.

"Stop!" a loud new voice called out to everyone. The man known Chiriku called out. Even the Zombie combo stopped fighting to look at the man, mainly because they didn't want to bother killing a bunch of weak monks anymore.

"Chiriku of Land of Fire, we finally meet." Kakuzu said as he now readies himself. He has been alive a long time, and already knows it's never good to underestimate your opponent.

"Was it is that you two want?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"We want ya dead dumbass!" Hidan said before charging recklessly once again. Kakuzu wanted to inform him of his battle plan but seeing no other choice, joined him.

"Hm, for being able to defeat my underlings you two sure are stupid." he said before reading his fist. "Raigō: Senjusatsu (Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder)!" he uttered before a Buddha like structure formed from his chakra, it manifested hands and began launching themselves at the Akatsuki members.

The fists smashed the two, ultimately sending them back to the ground. They both cursed and groaned the man, this was not going to be easy.

**Somewhere else in the Land of Fire**

"Sasuke-kun! Why are we in the Land of Fire? I thought you wanted to go find Itachi." Karin complained.

"And I also told you I need to return to Konoha first, I taught myself how to clear my head before I fight and this is the most logical option. Itachi will come right after, I just need to tell them, and to warn them about the Akatsuki." the raven haired boy said.

"Yea Karin, maybe you can get someone alone time with Sasuke!" Suigetsu said before laughing.

"I go where Sasuke goes, as Kimimaro would." Jugo said while playing around with a bird.

"After I kill Itachi I am returning here, I still have the goal of restoring my clan." he said calmly.

"Hoh? Then I'm sure Karin will stay!"

"Suigestu you better shut up I rip-"

"Sasuke-kun...?" a soft voice calls to the four. Sasuke looks over and see his old partner, Sakura.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said almost happily.

**(A.N Member this is GOOD non extreme emotional Sasuke, but he still hates Itachi.)**

Sakura ran up to Sasuke with a big hug, Karin snickered, but Sasuke let her do as she wished and returned it. Sure he was obsessed with revenge, but he wouldn't forget the people who got him to where he is now, except Orochimaru, he has no care for him.

"Good to see you too." he said.

"Sasuke-kun...I knew you never would leave intentionally...how did you escape?" she asked still filled with tears of joy.

"I did wish to be there Sakura. Although, I was simply using him. I still need to kill Itachi, and I had no other choice to go to him, but he was weak, and so I left." he said trying to act cool. "I gathered these three here to help me get to Itachi, but I wanted stop by to inform the Hokage that I will be returning." he said releasing the hug.

"I see…Tsunade-sama may not be too happy that you will leave so soon, but she will be happy to know that you were not a missing-nin." she said grabbing her basket of herbs. She told everyone to follow her.

As Sasuke approached the village he sees multiple familiar faces, he smiled at Ino who dropped her flowers when she layed her eyes on him. He passed by others as well, many had smirks and grins, while others had eyes filled with fire, Lee.

The four approach the Hokage tower quickly, Sakura knew many people would come to see the return of the Uchiha. Since his supposed 'kidnapping' by Orochimaru, many people thought the worst, that he was dead.

**Hokage Tower**

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Nani!?" she yells in her normal tone. Being the Hokage she is, it is mainly paperwork, paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork.

"Sorry to disturb you, Tsunade-sama but we have a return of a captured Shinobi." Sakura says smiling. Sasuke approaches the desk with this three teammates behind, they don't care that there there, they just want to follow Sasuke. Tsunade took one look at Sasuke and recognized him by the possible missing-nin booklet.

"Uchiha Sasuke, quite a surprise to see you. My name is Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage." she said with pride. Sasuke nodded and bowed, he destroyed his Uchiha pride by bowing to a senju.

"Nice to meet you, Godaime Hokage." Sasuke says in his cold voice.

"Hm, yes it is. Now, before I can simply let you return, I need to make sure you weren't playing missing-nin then suddenly you wish to come back. I know Orochimaru is strong, which makes me wonder how you really got out." she says narrowing her eyes.

"Orochimaru has been very ill ever since the Sandaime sealed his arms away, in the meantime he trained me in order to sell out my loyalty. I'm going to kill my brother, Itachi and for that I waited until the perfect time to escape. I Gathered these three in order for me to make sure no one interferes with my battle against him." he stated.

"And his current whereabouts?" she asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say he isn't in the best position right now." Sasuke said grinning.

Tsunade took a heavy sigh, she could be angry at him for not leaving earlier, but then again he is the last Uchiha. She would need him for CRA, which is something Sasuke does not want to talk about.

"I can't trust you yet, although I am glad to see you've returned." she said before taking a sip of tea. "I can't let you leave the village so soon, there are many thing I wish to speak to you privately about. For one... the clan restoration..." she said quietly. She had been offered that before, but unlike Sasuke, she is a female. And therefor doesn't have to have multiple husbands.

But Sasuke knew of this.

"If I recall Hokage, you are under that position as well." Sasuke said causing her to blush, but before she could angrily yell at Sasuke someone interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt Tsunade-sama, but this is urgent news from Sunagakure." Shizune says walking past everyone. She hands Tsunade a scroll, she opens it and widens her eyes.

"The Kazekage's been captured!?" she yells out loud. Sasuke remains surprised as well, he learned from Orochimaru the current news of the world and that Gaara became the Kazekage.

"..." a few moments of silence go by.

"It seems I have no choice, if they request or assistance then this could make a stronger alliance. Bring me Kakashi!" she yelled

"Already here Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said seemingly coming out of nowhere. No one knew, but he's being following Sasuke ever since he approached the village. Although Sasuke clearly knew he was being followed.

"Good, now, we will need a team to go to Sunagakure, as well as a medic squad. The Kazekag's brother was infected with some sort of unknown poison." she said looking at Sakura and Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama, if I may request that I bring Sasuke with me, it will be good for us to...reunite." he said without much of tone. Tsunade sighed, an Uchiha on the mission would definitely fit in well, especially a mission to go for the Kazekage.

"Very well...but your friends will have to stay Sasuke. I will need to question them thoroughly, since they are not from here." she said getting annoyed snickers from the team.

"What? Sasuke don't tell me you're going through this! Let's just leave." Suigestu protested. Karin and Jugo also didn't want to stay, but Sasuke needed a place to go after.

"Yea Sasuke-kun, we don't nee-"

"That is fine, It won't take long." he said, his team quietly cursed, they didn't want to be in the village, but now have no choice.

**Somewhere in the Land of Rivers**

Naruto stares at the deceased sound four, they were nothing compared to him. Sure they had strength of jonin's, but compared to a god, they were mere ants. Zabuza and Haku watched in amazement as Pain took them on one versus four. It was an amazing sight, especially for Zabuza, since he grew up with a battle maniac attitude.

Naruto was about to approach the two, but were suddenly surprised when a mysterious Venus fly trap began coming out of ground.

"Is it time, Zetsu?" Naruto asks in his toneless voice.

**"It is time, **Deidara managed to defeat **the Kazekage, the sealing process should begin now before anyone comes."** Zetsu said, Naruto nodded and watch as the fellow Akatsuki member sunk back into the ground.

"I'm going to be idle for a few hours, but I will remain here, it isn't time yet for you two to 'officially' join." he said causing them to become surprised. Naruto sat down in a meditating position and put his hands together, he formed signs and readied himself for the sealing of the Ichibi.

"Gentōshin no Jutsu (Magic Lantern Body Technique)." he uttered before all of the rings in the Akatsuki began to suddenly come together. Soon, all of the thought waves from every Akatsuki members began coming to Naruto who was the host. Although two were not currently present.

**"Good to see you all alive." **Naruto said to his fellow comrades, everyone seemingly came at the same time, as they were all announce by zetsu.

"Yea Yea, you too. Let's hurry this up, my arm got destroyed I need someone to fix them.

"Idiot Deidara, I told you to be prepared." Sasori said as he looked down on Gaara's unconscious body.

Two figures begin to form as well, although they are late, which Naruto doesn't like.

**"Dammit Kakuzu! You made us late with your damn greediness!"  
**Hidan yelled.

**"Baka, I just gained us 30 million Ryu, I'm sure everyone here is happy. Especially you, Konan."** Kakuzu replied. Konan was happy, ever since becoming the leader of Amegakure, she had taken a great passion for being there Lady Angel.

**"It's always funny to see the zombie duo bicker." **Kisame said before having a small chuckle.

**"Enough, let us hurry this. In reward for gaining this jinchiruki, which is probably the most difficult, I will heal** **you." **Naruto said using his god like voice. "**Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō." **Naruto uttered before the tusk slowly rose form the ground, it was more peaceful this time, as Naruto was not in a fit of rage or a battle.

**"Hoh so this is it?"** Kisame inquired.

**"Everyone get ready."** Naruto instructed before forming more hand seals. **"Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin (Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals)."** Naruto said before the rings began to glow on the fingertips of the Akatsuki members. The Gedo statues fingertips also lighted up green, and chakra began to slowly be forced out of the Kazekage's body.

"People are following, my traps were activated." Deidara said noticing the sudden chakra drain.

"I thought I told you to make sure they wouldn't live through them." his fellow artist said annoyingly.

**"It is fine, we have to make sure they don't interfere with the sealing. I will activate a few jutsus. Itachi, Kisame, send your chakra to me."** Naruto ordered.

**Nearby**

The new team that consisted of Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, and Granny Chiyo were suddenly confronted with something new. Out of nowhere, a clone of Itachi began to form. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but for whatever reason he believed that this Itachi was different for some reason.

"Gai is never someone to be late...so that must mean he is fighting someone else as well." Kakashi said also narrowing his eyes at the former Uchiha comrade.

"It doesn't matter, Itachi has to die." Sasuke said before unsheathing his sword.

Before Kakashi could tell Sasuke of a plan he recklessly charged at the clone with no care whatsoever. Sasuke was on a whole new class compared to his fellow chunin andjonin. The team watched in amazement as he dodged everything Itachi threw at him.

_'Sharigan: Genjutsu!'_ Itachi uttered in his mind before casting a genjutsu through his eyes. Sasuke was hit, but immediately broke out, this was nothing compared to Tsukuyomi, so he was easily able to disregard the current one.

Sasuke kicked Itachi in the air surprising him after breaking the genjutsu, as he was in the air Sasuke made a chidori, but waited until more chakra filled him. Sasuke pointed his hand at Itachi and let the chakra run through, a light spear was sent shooting out of his hand, instantly killing the Uchiha.

As his body fell, Sasuke narrowed his eyes in disappointment, the sudden figure change to someone else, clearly a fake.

"He's...from Suna! His name is Yura...he was a jonin." Chiyo says sadly, Yura was a high ranking member, sad to see him easily betray like this.

"It was a diversion...damn." Kakashi said.

"Well let's get going." Sasuke said running past everyone. The sight of Itachi already pissed him off.

**Cave**

**"The sealing is complete."** Naruto announced. Gaara's body suddenly dropped to the ground cold, lifeless, filled with nothing. The other members released their hands.

**"Eh! Finally, now we can finally kill some people."** Hidan says as it his now there duty to retrieve the Nibi. The zombie duo left for their mission.

"Oi Leader-sama, there coming." Deidara announced.

**"Hm. I'm sure you two can escape, head to the east as well. I will meet you two."** Pain said.

"One of them is Granny Chiyo, It won't be so easy." Sasori said narrowing his eyes at a fellow puppeteer.

**"Wait...this chakra...I don't care what you two do, do not kill Uchiha Sasuke. I don't care if you break all of the bones in his body, do not kill him under any circumstance, I will need him in the future. Other than that, feel free to deal with anyone else."** Naruto said earning curses and bickering from Deidara. Itachi's eyes slightly widen at Naruto's words. It's clear he has intention to bring Sasuke to him, which now Itachi has to think of plan to let that not happen.

_*CRASH*_

A large portion of the cave was suddenly smashed through, all eyes darted on the four members that suddenly decided to take it upon themselves to interrupt the Akatsuki meeting, how rude.

"We were too late..." Kakashi said sadly as he notices Gaara's deceased corpse on the ground.

Sasuke looks around and looks deathly into Itachi's eyes, although that's the only part he can see. Soon after he disappeared along Kisame and Konan. Zetsu also left, leaving just Naruto.

For a moment that felt like eternity, Sauske's three tomoed Sharigan deadlocked Naruto's Rinnegan, he couldn't see his old friend, but he remembers those eyes perfectly. Before Sasuke could speak the image of Pain, he suddenly vanished.

"Well well, Sasori no danna, we were ordered to run and go east, should we follow? I did lose an arm after all, un." Deidara says putting his remaining arm in his pouch of clay.

"As much as I hate running, he is waiting for us, I hate making people wait." Sasori said emotionlessly.

"You two, where is Itachi?" Sasuke asks.

"The hell if I know, but when I do he's mine Uchiha!" Deidara spat.

"Seems we have something in common...tell me where he is and I'll kill him." Sasuke proposed.

"Heh, as much as I hate him, I will be the one to end his life with my perfect art!" he yelled.

"Then I will force it out of you! He yelled before releasing his sword. At that moment Deidara's bird was created and the two got on. Sasuke slashed his sword at Deidara only to be blocked by a mysterious looking scorpion-like tail.

Sasuke was forced back to the ground and stared at the two where were already too high in the air.

"We'll fight one day, Uchiha. Then I will see if your worthy of killing Itachi, un." Deidara said as the headed east.

**Iwagakure**

It was cloudy day in the Village Hidden the Rocks, news has been spreading around the world like wildfire, people are still in disbelief that Hanzo is dead.

"Tsuchikage-sama,"

"Nani?" he asks now annoyed by the sudden walk in his room. Being old sure has it's disadvantages.

"We have more urgent news, mainly about the Akatsuki." the Kunoichi said.

"What!? Go on, speak!" he yelled.

"It seems the rumors of Hanzo's death by this 'Pain' were supposedly true. A man was seen fighting four shinobi from Otogakure in the Land of Rivers. He brutally killed all of them, not leaving a single one in-tact." she said before taking a breather. "Another thing, two figures were responsible for kidnapping and ultimately killing the Kazekage, they were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them." she finished.

"Impossible...is there more?" he asked now angry over the news.

"Hai yes...the one responsible was a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes...he was also seen fighting with bombs. We have reason to believe it was...Deidara-sama." she said carefully. Deidara may have been a criminal, but many respected him from when he was in the village.

"WHAT!? That little...!"

"Calm down Ojii, or you'll throw your hip again." Kurotsuchi says suddenly coming through the window.

"This isn't time to joke, we need to form a team, mainly to find this 'Pain' as well as Akatsuki members. For all we know, we could be next." He says now looking at the Shinobi profile.

"Kurotsuchi, I want you and a few other Jonin to go scout Amegakure, if Hanzo is dead then they may have took it as a base. If this happens we may need to do drastic things..."

"What kind of of 'drastic' things Ojii?" Kurotsuchi said like a child.

"We may need to invade and conquer Takigakure, as well as Ishigakure. No other great nations protect them, so it will be only up to use. We can increase our borders and military might, the Akatsuki will be a problem for us to handle." he said lifting his head up.

**Kumogakure**

"Is that so?" the infamous man known as the Raikage spoke.

"Yes, the Kazekage was supposedly killed, but brought back to life by a sacrificial healing jutsu." his assistant Mabui spoke out.

"The Akatsuki are on the move, tighten the village borders, make security higher than ever! They will not step one foot within this village!" he yelled accidentally destroying his desk.

"Hai Raikage-sama, is there anything else?" she aske.d

"Yes, bring me Darui! I will have him and a few others scout out around, if they come across any Akatsuki members they will be dealt with." he says now riled up.

**Land of Rivers**

"You two made it, good work." Naruto said as he approached the artistic duo.

"Yea well it was hard to not show that Uchiha the true meaning of art! un!" Deidara says complaining.

"Yes well, he will soon replace another Uchiha." he said quickly before slamming his hand into the ground. He slowly rose it back up only to have the King of Hell come from the ground. "Get in." he ordered.

"Umm, no thank you." Deidara says startled by the odd appearance and mysterious purple flames the King is emitting.

"Trust me, you will feel better." he promised.

"Don't be so scared Deidara." Sasori mocks, his comrade cursed but slowly did as told. The King opened his mouth, Deidara hesitated but walked in. The King closed his mouth, everyone heard Deidara's constant yelling on how it is dark, but he was soon silenced.

The King reopened his mouth only to have a smirking Deidara walk out.

"Man, Sasori no danna, I don't about you, but I feel great! un!" he said looking at his refreshed arm.

"Baka, you were healed by a god. Don't be so ungrateful." Sasori said sighing at his partner's arrogance.

"Hm? Thank's leader, un." he said still smirking.

"It is fine, in the meantime we will head far towards Kirigakure, since it will be more difficult to gather the Sanbi. Although it will not be our most difficult task." he said causing everyone to raise an eyebrow.

"Hidan and Kakuzu will retrieve the Nibi, then it will be the Sanbi." he declared. Zabuza and Haku remained quiet, they weren't technically members but Naruto already announced he is forming his own special six man group to assists the Akatsuki. "Deidara, Sasori, you two fly there and scout the area. I will walk with Haku and Zabuza, I need to train them. Also, remain low for a while, right now every nation is being weary, we will catch them off guard." he ordered.

The two artisans nodded, Deidara formed a bird and off they went to the Land of Water.

"So what will we be training Pain-sama?" Zazbuza asked.

"Everything, we will begin now!" he yelled before charging. The two assassins got ready and finally were able to enhance their strength.

**Hokage Tower**

"I see...unfortunate that Granny Chiyo passed, but the rescue of the Kazekage was a success." Tsunade said taking a big sigh.

"We also know for sure it was the Akatsuki, they were doing some strange ritual but they successfully extracted the Bijuu from Gaara." Kakashi exclaimed.

"Godaime Hokage, if you will allow me to leave with my team, I am able to confront Itachi." Sasuke said as if not really giving her a choice.

"It seems I have no choice no, however Kakashi and a few others will be going with you. If they were able to get the Kazekage without even losing one of their members, then I'm sure they will be able to take you all on. Also you can also provide information on any other members that might show up, please do." She said causing him to smirk. Although she fails to notice that Sasuke and Kakashi are easily stronger than Gaara.

Finally he will be able to inflict his revenge, but does he really want it badly?

**(A.N End)**

**Alright so there's that. I plan for the fight between Sasuke and Itachi to be sooner than normal. Mainly because I want Sasuke to be on the anti-akatsuki side already.**

**If you have any suggestions it'll help alot. Like for one who will be in Naruto's Six Paths?**

**The Jinchiruki will also not be hunted down quickly, once Sasuke gains Itachi's eyes he will not want to be evil, he will defend them from the Akatsuki as well as battle Naruto constantly.**

**Another note, I don't want the Akatsuki to die so easily, so when they do it will be against strong people. So I plan to have the Shinobi Alliance sooner than expected. Although it will be different.**

**The strong Shinobi from each village will come and join Sasuke, there goal is simply to kill every Akatsuki member. But Naruto will make sure his members stay in hiding while he deals with them.**

**Once the war escalates thats when the REAL battles happen.**

**But I'm looking foward to writings Naruto's Invasion on Iwagakure ;)**

**review please:D They help.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

A lone Naruto stairs at the night sky, soon they will initiate a huge phase in there plan, and he has to hurry, the nations are moving.

The supposed death of Gaara went viral, and everyone acted. Even the smaller nations feared the worst then the Kazekage was suddenly kidnapped out of his village. However, to make things worse for the Akatsuki, everyone also found out that the Kazekage was also a jinchuriki, which they all realized that is why he was kidnapped. Still, everyone tightened their defenses and prepared for battle. The countries also each sent out their own individual rank of Anbu, Jonin, Chunin and even Genin to scourge the land, anyone wearing a black and red cloak is to be notified to their Kage. Another unique thing is that they also are not supposed to engage them.

It seems now even the Kage are willing to step outside of the village in order to take them down. Things are becoming hectic, just how Naruto wants it.

But what really has Naruto thinking is actually one of his current members, a traitor, a traitor in which he knows about. Uchiha Itachi has fulfilled his purpose in the Akatsuki, although Naruto never watched him do anything. Naruto knows he has been sending information to Danzo and the elders of Konoha, something which he is angry about.

But his time has come.

"Do you think it is time?" a familiar elder voice came from behind. Obito has been laying low for now, he is letting Pain gather his reputation before announcing himself, and once he does the world will truly feel the need to bow down. Uchiha Madara and Pain, the world will not be so happy to see them together.

"Yes, I believe Sasuke is ready to handle the truth." Pain said as he turns around. He learned the truth of Itachi when he found out that he was a traitor, although no one said anything because at the time they needed all the man power they could get. He also provided use into destroying smaller nations or assassination targets.

"Don't you think it is too soon? We haven't even captured the Nibi, we will need Itachi for the capture of the Yonbi and Gobi." He exclaimed. The capture of the four and five tails was going to be a difficult one. The Tsuchikage ordered his two bijuu to return closely to the village.

"We will have Konan and the army from Amegakure, the village respects her and fears her. Once Sasuke knows the truth he will join us, he will not forgive Konoha, he will only seek revenge. Not only that, I will take a holding of Itachi's eyes. I will give them to Sasuke in order to achieve maximum power, with us three not even the Shodaime will stand a chance." He said with arrogance.

"He is very sensitive, I do not doubt that. So what will we do in the meantime? The Nibi will most likely be captured during this intervention." He asked the leader.

"We will be on Bijuu hiatus for now, I don't expect Hidan and Kakuzu to take out the two-tails so quickly, and in the meantime we will stand idle. I've sent Sasori and Deidara to Kirigakure for scouting, I will eventually send Zabuza and Haku as well, those four will achieve the Sanbi. I also am sending Sasori's spies to get tabs on the new Mizukage, this notorious 'Mei Temuri'." He said casually.

"There is also another matter to note about…From what Zetsu has told me, nations are creating elite units to battle us, I don't doubt there power and I fear that our members will not be able to handle the constant wave of fighters, despite their strength." He said.

"That will definitely be problematic…before the launch on Iwagakure we will need to meet up. Tell Kakuzu and Hidan to lay low for a while as well, Konoha will definitely be scouting since Chikiru died." He said in his god-like tone.

"You seem to have everything figured out, you are indeed a smart successor." Tobi said before swirling away, no one could see it, but Naruto smiled from the compliment.

**South Land of Fire**

A raven Uchiha looks into his crows. He feels his life slowly coming to an end, and he is not happy for what is coming. He knows with Pain and Uchiha Madara, the world will not suffice, they will struggle, and without an alliance there is no chance.

He feels also about his brother, Itachi doesn't doubt he will learn the truth and when he does, he will not be happy. He will surely join the side of evil, something he does not want. If there is any hope left in the world, it belongs sole to once duck faced Uchiha, there are no more strong heroes in the world. And it is far too late for any to suddenly emerge, the world is coming close to the end, and the Uchiha fears the worst.

He looks over to his comrade and friend, Kisame. He is sleeping down on the ground, no one else knows it but, Kisame is a lot like Itachi. The two are the closest to anyone else in the Akatsuki, and Itachi is sad to know that his friend will be left alone.

Itachi found out when spying in Kirigakure, that Hoshigaki Kisame was forced to kill his comrades in order to protect valuable information of the village, something Itachi can relate to. But he also knows Kisame has hopes in this new world, he firmly believes in the Akatsuki cause, and is the only main member beside Naruto and Obito to have a true care for a new world.

He releases the crow go on a journey to Konoha, specifically the Uchiha complex.

**Sunagakure**

"Kazekaga-sama," a voice called out to Gaara. He was looking out through his windows, happy to see it in good condition. He really thought Deidara had managed to harm his beloved nation.

"Yes?" he asked turning around.

"I have recovered a scroll from Iwagakure." He stated before handing the scroll over. Gaara opened and read it carefully, the Hidden Earth was never a peace loving nation, but then again neither where any of the others.

But his eyes widened at what it said. The Tsuchikage sure had a wide imagination, but this was very drastic, the Kazekage didn't want to have to accept this, but he had no other choice. The Akatsuki were dangerous, one member infiltrated the village core and took down the Kazekage, that's enough to make anyone run in fear.

"Gaara?" Kankura says suddenly walking in his office. Temari was also next to him, the two had been very close since his temporary death.

"The Tsuchikage wants to have a meeting, and an alliance proposal." He said causing the two to shoot open there eyes.

"Serious? That's wonderful!" Temari says, alliances are always a good thing. But neither of the two knows what the costs of alliances are.

"You two…don't know the costs of things like this." He said before sighing, the two had confused expressions. "They are doing this to fight the Akatsuki, they also wish to start a war with smaller nations, like Ishigakure and Takigakure." He took a break to let the words sink in. "From just seeing one member…I'm terrified of what leader can do. I will attend the meeting in Iwagakure, I will need you two to accompany me." He said causing the two to become even more shocked.

"Gaara you can't accept this! Going to war…" Temari said sadly.

"No, it is fine Temari, he is protecting the village, that is all that matters." Kankuro says tonelessly "We will head out tomorrow, I'll inform Baki." He said before bowing.

**The Next Day**

"I see…" Tsunade says as she stares at Sasuke and the figures behind him.

"Yes, this is the elite team I had requested for the Akatsuki." The Uchiha says before looking back at his members.

"Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Yamato, Sakura, do you all accept this mission? Tsunade asks the team. Sasuke also had Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo with him. Only reason he needed Sakura was because he plans to split, the message Itachi sent him had specific directions.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." They all said in unison.

"Remember Sasuke, we will be fighting Itachi and Kisame together." Kakashi said sternly.

"I don't care, he just needs to die and it will be the same." Sasuke lied. He needs to be the one to kill Itachi, but he will use the Konoha shinobi to make sure no one interferes, otherwise it wouldn't be a worthy fight.

A few became startled by his dark attitude but nodded, Sasuke turned around and lead the large group. He was walking normally but was stopped by an elderly man, an elderly man with many Sharigans.

"Where are you going Uchiha?" Danzo asked looking down on the boy.

"To kill Itachi." He stated simply.

"Tsunade-hime is letting you go so soon? The nerve…" he said before walking past him. He eye locked Kakashi, the two dislike each other, ever since the incidents Kakashi had as a child.

**Kirigakure**

"What do you see, Sasori no danna?" Deidara asks as the two look down from above.

"Nothing…" he stated as if it was bluntly obvious.

"What do you mean nothing? Un." He asked.

"What do I mean by nothing? There's mist everywhere you idiot! Get lower so we can see." He yelled.

Deidara followed and flew down, the two were lost in this unknown world, neither of them has ever come here before, mainly because it's so far from the rest of the world. Deidara decided to land onto a view point. Since being in the air was starting to get pointless.

"Well what do _YOU_ see, _Deidara?_" Sasori asks with distaste.

Deidara used his scope in his left eye, there was an obvious battle going on but someone was able to melt the mist.

"Hm. I see a foxy red head battling some stupid kid." He said taking a better glance at Mei's body.

"That must be the Mizukage, let's wait here for Leader's followers, although I don't see the point, me and you can do this by ourselves." The fellow artist exclaims.

The two remained silent for a while before a familiar venus fly trap emerged from the ground, Zetsu split himself open and took a look around.

"You found Yagura?" he asks. The two nod "**Good, lay low also, he isn't going anywhere. Pain will be here when the fight between Sasuke and Itachi go down."** He said causing Deidara to cause an outburst.

"WHAT!?" he yelled "Why did no one tell me, un!" he said angrily. Before Sasori could tell him to shut up, Zetsu filled him in on an opportunity.

"You can still go, **although you will probably only see the end." **Zetsu said causing Deidara to form another bird.

"Later Sasori no danna, I have to see this, un." Deidara says before jumping on. Sasori couldn't believe this, he sent his scorpion tale to slash at him but it was quickly dodged.

"You better not keep me waiting." He threatened. Deidara nodded and laughed, but now he would be all alone.

"I'll be heading out to, don't blow your cover." Zetsu says before merging back into the ground. Sasori sighed but looked back at the fight, it wasn't even a mass of soldiers, but sides were watching the leaders fight, who ever won decided the fate of each other.

"Oi! Who are you!?" a voice came from behind. Sasori turns around and sees a few Shinobi from the rebelling force.

"I suppose I could always use a few more puppets." He says before sending his scorpion-like tail to attack the Shinobi.

**Pain**

"Leader-sama, what are we doing here?" Zabuza asked noticing the large plain of forest.

"There is going to be a fight at the Uchiha hideout. My friend Sasuke will be fighting his brother, Itachi. Sasuke will then join us, something I had been waiting for." He says almost happily. His voice was always toneless, and he was never particularly happy, he is just not in a depressed state, so he can able to stand the enjoyment of fighting and death.

"The last two? They shouldn't be fighting…" Haku says sadly, if there was another member of her clan alive, she would be thrilled.

"It's complicated, let's just say there the only two because Itachi made it that way." Naruto says darkly. The two instantly knew what he was talking about. "Anyways, Konoha along with Sasuke are coming. We won't be fighting as I need to see this." Naruto said now sitting up from a high viewpoint.

**Team**

"Who the hell is this guy?" Kiba said staring at the lone Akatsuki figure.

"There's no mistake, he's from the Akatsuki." Kakashi said revealing his sharigan.

"Kakashi the Copy Ninja! Oh no!" Tobi said like a child before slowly backing away.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke demanded walking towards the man.

"Uuuchia Ii-tachi! why would you want to see him! He's evil!"

"We have no time, let's just go through him." Karin said.

"Yea!" Suigestsu said charging at Tobi. he swung his standard sword but only felt confusion when it suddenly went right through him. Tobi walked through Suigestu and kicked him in the back. "Gah! What the hell was that?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before unsheathing his blade and running towards the Akatsuki man. Tobi grinned, _'you're the one we need.'_ he said in his mind preparing the oncoming attack. Sasuke slashed at him, for a moment he felt hit the sword hit, but next he felt nothing.

"Gotach!" he said before grabbing Sasuke and holding him in place. Tobi used his lethal Mangekyo and spiraled Sasuke off to another part of the world, conveniently the place where he want to be.

**Sasori**

The red-haired man watched as many Kirigakure Shinobi blindly charged him without hesitation, he didn't even understand what they were doing as it clearly wasn't working. "Can you all at least try to think of a plan, I'm just going to kill all of you anyways." he said deeply at the captain.

"Be quiet outsider." the Captain said as he looks over to his comrades. "We need to stall until _he_ arrives, the rebellion has been calm recently, we need to deal with the threats from other nations that will try to take over."

"Hai, everyone, Formation A!" the vice-captain yelled out to the rest of the Anbu. They all noded and stepped away from Sasori, he cursed himself as he saw the hand seals.

_'This is going to be annoying.'_ he thought as he prepared himself for the attacks.

"Suiton: Suishū Gorugon (Water Attacking Strong Flow Downpour)!" he yells before they all followed up with the same attack. Sasori watched as a large amount of water began to suddenly formed above him, this was bad, he was never interested in any Earth techniques so he had no real way of blocking it.

_*SPLASH*_

The current of water was sent spiraling down on the young man, but unknowing to them that his current body, Hiruko, is a ultra shield.

The water died down and the Shinobi believe he had been crushed or washed away, no one who was able to to stand there would have survived, no matter how strong they are.

"Is he-" the man didn't even finish his sentence, the others watched from the corner of there eyes as many small senbons were logged into his neck. Before they can even check there surrounded, more senbons along with a scorpion-like tail was slashed against all of them, not even knowing where he was.

"You...bastard.." the captain says as he looks down, but fortunately for him he was not hit in a vital spot.

"What, you think you can get away? The poison will kick in, I should just leave right now." the Akatsuki member replied without a care.

However, as soon as he turned his back, a small figure smashed his way into the ground, causing a small earthquake to form, the captains eyes lit open and formed a smile, he will die knowing that Sasori will perish...well in his mind that is of course.

"Jinin...Akebino...sama..." the captain as for his final words.

"You did fine captain, you are a hero among Kirigakure, good work. I will take it from here." the man said before hurdling over his legendary sword.

"Jinin Akebino, so you didn't die in the last war. But now, you're the last member of the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, you're body is valuable and small, good for having many traps. I want you." Sasori said before now taking the fight seriously.

"I don't know who you are Kisama, but as a loyal member to the Mizukage, you will die for defying him." he said before unleashing his legendary sword.

"The Kabutowari...I have to admit I'm at a disadvantage in this situation." Sasori said staring deeply at his sword. It wasn't even really a sword, it was a giant axe and hammer, linked by a string of leather rope. Many people refer to it as a blunt sword, but the most notable factor about this godly sword, is that's power to penetrate any defense.

Sasori knew Hiruko will meet it's end, but he plans to make the best use of it.

Jinin was a small man, so he was easily able to outmaneuver Sasori's constant bombardment of senbons, and his arm was also strong, although it if it his hand or face then he would be done for.

Using his tale the red-haired man slashed his tail, but was shocked then he was able to block it using the axe portion of his sword, Hiruko was a puppet, but not a flexible one. He wasn't able to bend the joints around like other puppets, when he was stuck, he was stuck.

**Sasuke**

_'Now where the hell am I?'_ he asks himself just coming back from an unknown space in time. He takes a look around but is surprised to see that this is exact spot where he wanted to be from the start.

"You're hear." a familiar dark voice calls out from behind. Sasuke turns around and narrows his eyes at Itachi, he is sitting down on a chair at the end of the room. Although for some reason he doesn't have his natural chill around him.

"Itachi..." Sasuke utters tonelessly, now approaching his elder brother.

_'They're not hear, I have some time.'_ Itachi says aloud formulating a plan, something which he has to entrust Sasuke.

"Sasuke before we begin, there is something that you need to know. I wasn't planning for this to happen, but you _need_ to know this." he said causing Sasuke to become even more confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to waste time talking, I've been waiting for this moment for so many years, you will die by hand." he stated unleashing his sword and charging at the Akatsuki member.

_'There is no you will be able to defeat me, but I need to give you the power to save the world.'_ Itachi uttered in his mind before focusing chakra into his eye. _'Tsukuyomi!'_

Sasuke only saw darkness, he cursed himself falling pray to the Mangekyo but had a plan to escape it.

"Sasuke, I need you to be still for a moment. I know you are stubborn, so I will just force you." he said now locking Sasuke in a paralysis-state.

"What the hell!? I don't have time for this! I need to kill you..." he says struggling to move his body.

"Sasuke please, I know you hate me, and I know you will me after this, but there is something you need to know about the massacre..." he said carefully."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"Hopefully after this you will return to the village and protect it with your life." he said preparing himself for the worst words he could say to Sasuke.

**Land of Lightning**

"Oi, Kakuzu, where the fuck are we?" Hidan asked staring at his partner.

Kakuzu wasn't even paying attention to the map, he just kept looking at his briefcase of money, the whole 'Treasure of Akatsuki' was mainly a life, he only used it to calm Hidan down as he would always complain about doing things for money. He just kept stairing away, the amazing feeling when he had so much money was a Kakuzu was in Takigakure he only cared about respect and praise, nothing made him feel better than that. But when he failed that mission...That mission ruined his life, completely eclipsing his previous good past, he eventually fell in love with the one thing where people couldn't deny, money.

"KAKUZU!" Hidan finally yelled now blocking his path. Kakuzu just on instinct walked around him, still looking at the briefcase. Hidan was fed up, if yelling wasn't going to gain his attention, he needed to do something more drastic.

_*YONK* _

Hidan successfully managed to snatch the briefcase from Kakuzu's hands, even he was surprised that he did such a thing, he just didn't expect it.

"Tell me where the hell we are, or I burn it." he threatened.

**"The hell you will."** Kakuzu said narrowing his eyes, but he needs be careful, he too could accidentally destroy the precious amounts of papers.

"Just tell me! You blasphemer!" he shot out.

"Fine." he said revealing the map, although his right eye was somehow able to move onto Hidan, while his left scanned the view. "We were going the wrong way, we need to head North now." he exclaimed tonelessly.

"AH! GOD DAMN YOU!" He yelled throwing his scythe on the ground. He angrily returned the briefcase as well, although he threw it with intention of destroying it.

"What the hell is your problem anyways? Not like you have anything else to do." the brown-skinned man asked.

"Yea but nothings over here! I like the Land of Water, much more fights. It will be a while before we ever get close to Yugito, or whatever here name was." he answered.

"..."

"What are we doing after this anyways?" Hidan asked looking over.

"After we retrieve the Nibi, the Sanbi should be captured at the same time. We will regroup with Sasori and Deidara, then seal the two beasts. After we head to Iwagakure, that will be a Great Battle." Kakuzu answered now looking forward to the upcoming events.

"That sounds fun."

**Iwagakure**

The Kazekage stood tall, alongside his two siblings. The three approached the Hidden Stones in peace, clearly not wanting to start another war over a few words. He was getting some glares from Shinobi, but they were warned to be on there best behavior as the Tsuchikage needed them.

As they walked across a few bridges they start to become lost, but a loud voice finally helps them out.

"Oi! Are you three from Sunagakure?" Kurotsuchi says appearing before the three.

"Hello, my name is Gaara." the Kazekage said actually taking a bow for some reason. He doesn't mind showing respect for others, despite being a Kazekage he is supposed to look tough.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama, come with me, I'll show you where the old man is." she says jokingly.

**Tsuchikage Towers**

Ohnoki sits at his desk, clearly waiting for Gaara. He knew he's been here but no one has bothered to tell him for some reason. Suddenly, the doors bust open without even a knock, that could only mean one person, Kurotsuchi.

"Oi, Jiji, the Kazekage is here." she announced before letting the red-haired man through.

"Leave us," Gaara said to his two bodyguards.

"But Gaara-!" Kankuro tried to protest, but Temari stopped him.

"It is fine, we have come for an alliance, if Gaara trusts them then so do I." she declares forcefully moving her brother backwards and letting Gaara proceed.

The door closes, leaving the two finally alone.

"Welcome Kazekage, I hope you had a safe journey. I know bandits run around Ishigakure, the Hidden Earth isn't as strong as us." Ohnoki said politely.

"It was fine, I have just been thinking on your...offer." he spoke truthfully.

"I know going to war isn't the most exciting thing to about, but war is necessary, if they would simple come under our rule it would be much easier but that's now the world works." The Third spoke like a true old man.

"I understand that, in order to protect my village I need to ensure the suffering to foreigners, as hard it is to say." he said before taking a sigh, this was hardest part about his job, hurting others that are not part of the village. "But my main concern is, how would this truly benefit anyone?" he asked now earning the respect from the Third.

"The Akatsuki...do I really need to explain?"

"..."

_*SIGH*_

"For you, youngster." he said before pulling out a Bingo Book. "The Akatsuki are no longer rumors, I know one comes from this village. That damn Deidara, he was the one who took you own as well as the rest of the village, but then again he is my pupil." he ended with actual pride.

"And you fear that..."

"They will eventually come for the rest of the villages and then here." he finished for him.

"How would that benefit me again? If anything letting them attack you would be a benefit to our own village, as we do not have the best history." Gaara replied in a cold tone.

"For someone so young you truly know the ways of a Kage, perhaps I should stop underestimating you." the elder man said before becoming serious. "The capture of the Bijuu can only mean one thing, military power. With all of them I'm theorizing that they will attack each nation, it's only common sense. If that escalates, there will be war." he said darkly.

"Invading Ishigakure...taking control of the world in order to stop an organization that is, if not already, capable of taking on the great leaders..." Gaara said reviewing his thoughts. "Who is the leader?" the Kazekage asked. Ohnoki looked down, his scouts even failed that.

"I do not know, if rumors are true then it may be the leader of Amegakure, but some say the man who killed Hanzo has a high influence on the Akatsuki." he informed. "Having control over Ishigakure also instates a direct trade route between our two villages, not only that, a stronger alliance. If war breaks out we never know who would be against us, the controllers of the west."

"Is Ishigakure the only nation?"

"No, I plan on sending many squads to Amegakure for scouting, as well as Takigakure and Yukigakure (Village Hidden in the Snow)." he answered.

"..."

"Well Kazekage-sama? a united front betwee me and you might also lead nations to work together more often." the Third concluded.

"..."

"..."

"We will support on Ishigakure and the surrounding nations, I also would like a unit to go to Amegakure for support. I will decline on going to Takigakure, but support Yukigakure." he stated in a full Kazekage-like toned voice.

"I see, then we have an alliance." the third says smirking.

**Pain**

"What's going on Pain?" Zabuza asked neutrally, the entire group had just been staring outside the Uchiha complex.

"They're fighting with genjutsu, don't worry the time will come. Although if I would've known we wouldn't of wasted so much time." he says aloud. _'Now that I think about it, Kusagakure is nearby...'_ he says aloud remembering a certain sneaky snake who is still alive.

"Pain-sama," a familiar friendly voice calls out towards the trio. Naruto turns around and greets his latest member, Konan.

"Hello Konan, you didn't have to come all the way out here." he stated calmly, not even bothering to use his god like voice like normally does around anyone else. This didn't go unnoticed by Haku.

"It is fine, I needed to get out of the village for a while anyways, might as well come to see a comrade fall right?" she said in sad tone. She may have not known Itachi, but she knows his time has come, his heart problems didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"He will be back in the next world, happy as ever, healthy as ever." Naruto stated before thinking about the new world. He's tired of waiting, he wants this whole thing to just happen already, he needs to eliminate any possible threats.

"..."

"Konoha **Shinobi are trying to approach from the other side, Madara is keeping them at bat."** Zetsu announced before spiraling back to the ground.

"Zabuza, Haku, you two stay here, I'm going to head out for a while, just remain in the area." Pain said before turning around.

"Where are you going?" Haku asked as if demanding answers.

'_How annoying.' _Konan thought aloud.

"Kusagakure, there is someone there If I'm correct, a snake which I couldn't catch in the past." Naruto said before suddenly vanishing.

**Sasuke**

"Just answer my questions, and we can on with it." Itachi said still glaring at the struggling Sasuke, he finally gave up.

"What? What is it?" he asked in a deadly tone.

"Tell me, what did you do before this?" Itachi asked once again.

"I went to Konoha to make amends, as after killing you I'm returning home, back to our-, no, MY clan." he replied.

"Why do come for me? If you say I have no part then why even bother?" the elder brother asked, Sasuke already knew this.

"I don't care for trash like you, I do not waste my time on trash like you, I didn't come here because you killed the clan, I took there deaths as sadness and I got over it. I still hate you more than ever, but I wouldn't waste my time on something so pathetic. The reason I came here to kill you, is because you're just a traitor to the Uchiha Clan, you're a traitor to the Konoha." Sasuke said before unleashing a massive amount of chakra, seemingly breaking the genjutsu in which Itachi purposely made so weak.

No one could see through Itachi's mask, the mask which covers his emotions, but those who could would see the biggest smile he had ever made in his entire life, to hear those words, to hear that Sasuke is killing him because of a traitor to not just the clan, but to Konoha, made him feel as if he finally did something right.

"Let us begin, Sasuke." Itachi said before charging at his younger brother.

**Sasori**

"How many times have I told you, it's useless!" Sasori says as one of his many hundres of puppets began clashing against the smaller man. Jinin struggled with his chakra, he had managed to destroy Sasori's favorite puppet, Hiruko, but only cursed himself as revealing his true form.

"You...need...to die..." he says weakly reading himself for another attack.

"Too slow." he says using the Third Kazekage's Iron sand as a shield.

_*SMASH*_

Using the last bits of his chakra, Jinin smashed through the Iron, with barely enough time to make it face to face against the puppet master.

"It's over!" he yells as the hammer part of his blade smashed against the red-haired Akatsuki member, dissembling his puppet formed body. Jinin landed on the ground and sighed, _'That was one hell of a battle.'_ he says in his mind noticing the destroyed terrain and devastation.

He begins to walk back to the village, but suddenly...

Jinin's eyes shoot open, his body, now filled with numerous amounts of sources of pain, he drops his sword before realizing something had struck him, something fast and powerful, even enough to go around him.

"Satetsu Kaihō (Sand Iron World Method)." he hears a familiar voice utter. He barely is able to turn his head, but only becomes shocked at what he sees.

"You...turned yourself into a puppet..." he says weakly before coughing up blood. The branches created from Satetsu Kaiho were from the Third Kazekage's Iron sand, not only that it was covered in poison.

"Yes, I am a perfect form of art, an eternal beauty, now die. You are the last member of the previous generation of Seven Swordsmen, I just hope the next will be a lot less disappointing." Sasori utters before Jinin chakra vanishes.

**Kusagakure**

"K-Kabuto..." Orochimaru says weakly, as if his true final moments are at the very end.

"Orochimaru-sama! I will prepare a body immediately, you have to take it, even if it's not strong, you must live!" he yelled before rushing out of the room and heading towards the cells.

_'No..No...No...No...'_ he says in his mind as he passes through the current victims, anyone would be a good choice but hew knew the jutsu takes time to reactivate, and he needed a body that would last him that long.

"You!" he says before rushing towards the cell door. The man he was pointing to was not someone unique, but strong enough to have a durable body.

"I wouldn't go with him, he doesn't have anything to offer." a deep, deadly, cold voice called out.

Kabuto sighed, "You're right, but I don't know-" he stopped when he realized that no one should be behind him. He quickly turns around and widens his eyes as he stares at none other than Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, a god of this world.

"You..." the white-haired man says before focusing chakra into his arm and charging at Naruto. He immediately shot out a black medal rod and infused it with Kabuto's shoulder.

"That trick isn't going to work again." he said remembering his betrayal at the Chunin exams. Naruto suppressed Kabuto at close range, being within this area the white medic stood no chance as Pain forcefully submitted to his knees. Naruto stared blankly as he raised his leg and smashed in into Kabuto's head, knocking him unconscious.

"You will wake up and feel the torment of reality once your master is dead."

Naruto walked down the halls, blasting everything in sight, killing most of the unfortunate prisoners were already infected, or planned to die soon due to fail testing, so he did it out of the grace of his heart.

Using his sensing powers, he was easily able to track down the room of Orochimaru, he even knocked before entering, a sign of respect. Orochimaru barely had his eyes open, he prayed it was Kabuto, but no, it was probably the worst man he could ever hope to see.

"Orochimaru, it seems your time has come, just remember that you're only dieing for betraying the Akatsuki, our previous times together affect nothing." Pain said before shooting a black rod at lightning speed, he smirked as the rod impaled the snake man, head on, smashing into his skull and killing him instantly. Although he would have preferred a much more painful death, he had to go see Sasuke, the fight was probably almost over by now and he needs to to him first before Konoha tries to intervene.

As he walks down the halls like he normally does, he passes through various rooms, not looking in any as they are a waste of time, but one was open. In the corner of his eye he sees a very unique person lying down a bed, he had many medical equitment around his body, as if he needed it to remain alive. Naruto walked in, hoping that this wouldn't be a waste of time.

"Kabuto? Is that?" the white-haired man ask, his eyes were covered, meaning he has no choice but to sleep everyday.

"No it is not." Pain replied.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

It had been a long time since he perished.

"He's long dead." Naruto replied, causing him to frown.

"I see...by whom?" he asks, if Naruto could see his eyes, they were narrowed.

"...Konoha Shinobi." Naruto lied, making it seem like Sasuke was the one who killed him.

"That's horrible...who are you?" he questions.

"My name is Pain, Orochimaru used to be part of my organization, the Akatsuki. He was a member but became sick so he left, we protected him until we began going against the five nations." Naruto lied once again, manipulating the poor by to make it seem as if they were great friends.

"I just wish I could have been more of a use..." he says sorrowful.

"You can help me." he suggests.

"How? I'm sick, weak, useless, pathetic."

"I can make you strong, healthy, useful." the leader of the Akatsuki replied darkly.

"How?"

"I am simply a god." Naruto responded forming a small grin.

"If i fight under you, in the name of Orochimaru, I will kill anyone." he replied seriously.

"That sounds great, what is your name?"

"Kimimaro." he replies tonelessly.

**(A.N) **

**Sorry for such a late upload, I just could not make this chapter, even right now it's 4:18 AM and I'm still going on.**

**Anyways, Kimimaro will be Shurado (Asuras) Path mainly because his body is already moveable/flexible/able to rip apart.**

**Preta - Zabuza**

**Human - Haku**

**Asura - Kimimaro **

**Deva - Unknown **

**Animal - Unknown**

**Naraka - Unknown (Planning a medic/support to be here)**

**Laters**


End file.
